Kuro Hime
by SiberiaCarlile
Summary: Darkness, as polar to brightness, is understood to be an absence of visible light. It is the appearance of black in a colored space. Humans are unable to distinguish color when either light or darkness predominate. For Sakura Oshiro it means death and sorrow. When she finds out her beloves Mikoto and Totsuka are dead she's empty inside. Who is this Kuro hime?
1. k1

Darkness, as polar to brightness, is understood to be an absence of visible light. It is the appearance of black in a colored space. Humans are unable to distinguish color when either light or darkness predominate. Darkness is evil and has always been feared by as a child. As you grow up you get used to it and you learn to deal with it. However the darkness is real and it should be feared by every human. Because it is the one thing powerful enough to destroy a whole universe. I've always wondered if there was a light bright enough to break through the dark though.

Anna

It's been a month since Mikoto's death and every time I close my eyes I see his beautiful red and cry. Everyone seems as if they don't know what to do with themselves. We have no king to serve, therefore we have nothing. Most of the gang parted ways with a heavy heart. But some of us stayed. Yata of course, he's been taking his anger out on Rikio and everyone. We don't argue back though because we all just get sad. Some evening he takes me to the school when the sun is just setting and my black and white vision becomes red. I love him for that.

Izumo is the calmest out of all of us, but we all know that sad fake smile he shows is just full of pain. He was Mikoto's right-hand man and dear friend after all. Most of our days are spent at the Bar Homura little trouble is to be found but petty things happen and the gang takes care of it. Lately when I'm left alone or even when I'm sleeping I see something. I can't make out the figure quite yet, but it's a light. White and clear. It's pretty and it makes me feel warm. Something Mikoto could only do.

But sometimes the light gets surrounded by blackness and get sucked it. It almost makes me sad. I've seen this happen four times already and it frightens me but almost give me this curious and anxious feeling. "Anna." I'm awaked from my nap on the couch by Izumo. I sit up and rub my eyes. "Yata and the guys have gone out to deal with some other gang a while ago. I'm a bit worried wanna go look for them?" He reaches out his hand and I hop off without his help. I feel like I've been acting cold to him lately, but he's been acting like he needs to take care of me. And for some reason I can't stand the feeling. Reminds me of Mikoto.

It's pretty late out and a chills runs up my spine. "Cold?" Izumo asks as we walk through an ally. I shake my head as I make my blood turn into a marble. I've never understand why that doesn't bring me pain. I levitate my marble and try to find Yata's or Rikio's thoughts. When I hear the unpleasant thoughts of Yata I point to the right to a linking ally. We both walk a little faster when we hear clanging of bats and weapons. "Anna, stay here."

Izumo joins in the rest of the gang as they fight some normal looking guys with yellow jackets on. I hide behind a block of wood and watch as Izumo breaks no sweat knocking those guys out and as Yata grids his skateboard on a rail, making fire shoots out of it. That was always a sight to see for me. By now most of the yellow jackets have been KO'd or fled. I hear Yata's super loud laugh. "You pussies better not fuck with us again you hear!" He lets out a deep sigh likes he's tired of his cursing and these fights as he comes over and sits next to me. Rikio and Izumo talk about something while they take the not-so-dead bodies and throw them over a fence over to the next ally.

Suddenly, I see something. A familiar sight, a familiar color shines in my eyes. "What is it, Anna?" Yata notices my behavior and start to look in my direction. "Red." I whisper almost not believing my words. He's silent like he doesn't believe them either. "Red…like Mikoto?" I perk up. Yes! Mikoto's red! I can see Mikoto! I jump up and nod my head. Yata jumps up too, but just then I hear more clanging and turn to see more yellow jacket guys hoping over the fence. "Damnit." Yata clenches his teeth and hops back on his board.

Another battle has started, but it was worse than the one before. The other guys have stronger people and I notice Izumo and the others are getting tired. What if they lose? I need to help, but I can't do much. Just then I see the red but instead of seeing Mikoto I see White. Long white hair with a flexible body kicking the yellow jackets, punching and knocking them out faster than the first time.

When their all down to the ground barley breathing, I swear she looked at me but them she just kicked off a building and disappeared. Almost as quickly as she appeared. Her eyes…they were so clear. They weren't a certain color so I could see them more bright than another other kind of red. And the red that I saw was defiantly Mikoto. But why was it on her? Who is she?

"Who was that chick?" Rikio sits in a bar stool when we all make it back. "Don't refer to girls as chicks?" Yata punches him as Izumo laughs. "I have no clue, but she had mad skills don't ya think?" Izumo says as he starts cleaning glasses. "She just came out of know where and knocked them dudes out!" Rikio starts going on and on about how cool she was. "I think we could've handled it on our own to be honest." Yata crosses his arms while blushing. Anything that has to do with girls he doesn't know how to react. "I don't think so actually, we're pretty restless." Izumo says while he finishes his last glass.

"Well, aside from that! Anna!" Yata makes his way to me. "Anna said she saw Mikoto!" The looks on Izumo's and Rikio faces… were kind of sad. Too sad for my taste. I look away. "What?" Izumo comes from the counter and kneels down to me. "Is this true?" I want to run away and not speak of it. Or of him. "I saw red in that girl." I deiced to speak. "Mikoto's red."

Izumo gives me a look of understanding, for just a spit second, and shakes it off with a sad expression. He then gets up and start to head up to his room. But not before turning back to me. "Anna… the dead doesn't come back." Then goes up the stairs. Why did it seem like he was talking more to himself than me?

Sakura

They say the dead can never come back. But then why am I here? Why am I still breathing when I should be nothing but dust? I don't remember much. Just a few beautiful memories shared with a painful ending. Why? Why me… I need to know the answer but, I don't like to ask questions I don't wanna know the answer to.

I was born into this world with white hair and clear eyes as if I was a blank canvas just eager for someone to show me the beautiful colors I've always dream of. But right now I am lost. Confused and scared. But tonight maybe I found a piece of what I've been missing. I mean those guys had to be HOMRA's for sure. And…I think I even saw Anna? Was that her name? I-I don't know! Ugh. I smash my foot into a mailbox and kick it over and over.

"What are you doing?" I heard a tired voice and get into attack mode, but loosen up when I see Goma. She's standing there in her hoodie with a pocky stick hanging out her mouth. I sigh and shake my head. "I have no idea." I walk over to her and grab some pocky out of the box in her free hand. "What are you doing out this late anyways?" I ask as I take the bag filled of junk food she was carrying. "I was hungry so I went to the convenience store, got a problem?" Bad attitude as always. Even though she's such a sweet heart.

When we make it back to her house we climb the tree and jump in her window. If we walked through the door her dad might have seen us. He doesn't really like that Goma sneaks out and hides a 21 year old mysterious stranger in his house. Goma's a 16 year old badass, well at least I think of her that way. At school all she does is gets into fights, she says she never starts them, but she finishes them. I already know the truth. She stands up to bullies too much and that gets her in trouble.

Goma throws herself on her bed and closes her eyes. "I'm going to sleep. Wake me up never please." She then rolls over to make more room so when I fall asleep I have space. Although tonight I don't think I can even think of sleep.

I open my eyes to an empty room and a note next to Goma's bed. "Gone to school. Try not to eat all my food. –Goma." I'll eat as much as I want to eat, I think as I roll off the bed. I had a sleepless night again. Nothing but darkness, which worries me. I bush my long white hair and stare into the mirror. My clear eyes have seen some dark auras. But have also seen some beautiful things. I put on a black dress with black stocking and matching black spiked boots. I wonder if I kicked someone right now it would make a pretty red stain my boots.

I honestly don't know what to do with myself most of the day so I pretty much do nothing. Sometimes I visit Goma at school, well I do that more than sometimes, others I just lurk on roof tops and sleep. Pretending you're sleeping with me. "You did sleep a lot, didn't ya?" I say to the cloudless sky and smile. You make sleep a pleasant thing for me. Just then I hear a lot of commotion down the street. A tall guy with glasses and a sword is fighting a younger looking kid with a beanie and skateboard. Where have I seen that kid before?

That HOMRA kid! I hid behind a wall and continue to watch the fight. Just then the HOMRA kid locks eyes with me and loses control of his board, falling on his ass. The glasses guy laughs and runs away. I literally jump as I walk over and reach out my hand for the kid. "Damn, monkey." He mutters while wiping his mouth. When he notices me and my reached out hand he backs away and blushes. "You, you." He stutters. I cock my head. "Me?" This kid is kinda funny. "You," He gets up and clears his throat. "You're that girl…from the ally, right?" Okay so he remembers, will they all? I nod and was about to say something when he phone rings.

"Yeah?" He answers, picking his board up. "The damn Fushimi got away." Was that the glasses guy? "Yeah, yeah I'm coming back." He hangs up. "Why is Izumo acting like the boss?"

"Izumo?!" I yell. He gives me a weird and shocked look. I shake my head. "Nothing, nothing. Uh, I have to go…uh." I start to turn back and walk away when he grabs my wrist. "Wait, hold on. What's your name?" I perk up my lips and shake my head before I run away. "Hey!" I hear him yell out to me, but I don't stop.

I take a break when I find a small ally and fall down on the pavement. I pant and pant as my mind goes crazy with memories. I start to rock back and forth when I hear a cry of a cat. I turn to my right to see a small light pink cat with one blue eye and one green eye. I perk up and grab the cute little thing. Cats make me feel so much better. I rub the cat's fur and pet her while she purrs.

The little cat looks up to me with sad eye as tears fall down. I sniff and quickly stop them from rolling. The cat reaches up and licks my tears away. "Awh, thank you." I hug the cute thing harder. "Thank you." You used to dry my tears…now what happens when I need you? She meows and I quickly let go. "Sorry." She jumps off and starts to run away, but not before turning back and I swear she smiled at me. So I smiled back and waved.

After a few minutes of recovery I get up and brush my dress off. I forgot where I was at since I didn't pay attention to where I was running. I get to an unfamiliar street and see a bar looking place. Homura the sign read. Homura? My heart races and my head spins. Each step I take I feel some memoires. Of me… and this place.

I'm right outside the door and my heart stops when I open it. All eyes are on me as 4 people stare at me. I take a deep breath and walk in. A tall guy with dirty blonde hair is behind the counter with his back to me. When he turns around he drops his cigarette that was in his mouth and gives the expression of shock and fear. "Sakura?" He can barley say my name for I don't think he's spoken it in years.

I'm speechless myself. "H-Hi." My fingers shake and I can't breathe. Then I see Izumo's eyes…eyes of sadness and those of a person who has been mourning. I don't think it's about me….and the worse fear shoots into me and I really wish I was dead.


	2. k2

Ever been so scared to speak? To ask the questions you need to know? That fear can take over your whole body and it's taking up mind to a point I want to die. "Sakura?" Izumo walks around the bar to me as my start to feet give out. He catches me but I quickly get back up. "Where's Totsuka?" My best friend from childhood. The kind one, the one who always knew what was right. Izumo doesn't speak and looks away from me. I get so angry and I try to stop the tears from coming out. I push Izumo while he still doesn't look at me. "Where is Totsuka?!" I scream pushing him some more. Harder this time.

The boy from earlier grabs my arm. "He's dead!" He yells. I stop and try to breath. Dead? I shake my head. "He was…killed." The boy's voice cracks and the whole bar becomes a place filled with sadness. "Is this true?" I ask Izumo. He still doesn't speak or look at me. "At least you could do this tell me!" I say like he owes me. He nods. "Yes." I allow some tears to fall. I see a little girl with hair like mine and purpleish red eye peaking around the bar counter. Anna. I look at her with a soft expression and I hope she remembers me. She was only a child back then, well a younger child. "Sakura?" She whispers and my heart stops. Does she?

Anna starts to back up but stops herself. She stumbles a bit but she runs and jumps on me. "Sakura." She says my name and cuddles into me. I hold her and swear I'll never let go again. "Anna." I bend down to her height and kiss her forehead. "You remember me?"

"A little." She says. "I remember… you were important to me and then… you were gone. Then I saw Mikoto's red in you." Mikoto. I pat her head and get up while still holding her hand. "Is Mikoto okay? I-I…want to see him." I wonder if he's asleep during this whole reunion. Anna's hand goes limp and falls out of mine. Izumo's right back to not looking at me again. No.

I shake my head and laugh. "No, no… Mikoto isn't…I mean he can't." I can feel my energy lowering and lowering each second no one is speaking. I'm not angry as I was before… I don't know what I am. "Mikoto… di-" I stop Izumo before he could finish. I drop down to the floor as Anna catches me. Leaning on to her petite shoulder I just…lean on her. Not even a single tear passes by my cheek. No tear are swelling in my eyes. My heart doesn't even feel like its beating. My blood doesn't seem to be pumping.

Then I get sucked into the blackness.

I was scared, lost, confused. I once was loved, in love, happy. Now… now it's just as if I was dead. Maybe it would've been better off if she killed me. She? She as in- I hear an evil scream and shoot up from the darkness. I pant and it hurts to breathe. "Sakura, Sakura!" I see Anna's face and hear Izumo's words. I get up as my head pounds. "Hey, don't-don't do that!" The beanie boy yells at me. "Sorry." My voice is weak and its barley heard.

Izumo sighs. "Listen. You're not in the best state right now…where do you live?"

"Live?"

"Yes, where's your home?" Home? What is a home again? "I don't have a home." Not for a very long time. "You-you could stay here!" The beanie boy yells like he owns the place. I stare at him. I can't call him beanie boy forever. Then it's as if he reads my blank mind. "I'm Yata." He says and smiles while giving me thumbs up. "Mi-sak-i" a few guys whisper behind him. "Shut the fuck up!" He turns around and starts play fighting with a few of them. "It's perfectly fine if you stay here." Izumo, the actual owner of the place says. "But it you have to stay here you have to know everybody. You already know Yata." Then he starts introducing me to the gang members.

Rikio is a tall man with tanned skin and messy blonde hair, he's a big guy. He seems somewhat serious individual. Chitose is a slim man of average height with short, wavy brown hair and brown eyes. He seems quite friendly and kindhearted although Yata told me he's a bit of a womanizer. Better not fucking mess with me. And the others Masaomi, Kosuke, Bando, Shohei, and Eric.

Yata and Shohei walk me up to my room. It's a small room with a bed, dresser and a window. "I mean it's not much, but we only have so many." Shohei says while making the bed a little better. "What's this black stuff?" I run my fingers across this coal looking black that is spread across the wall. I like the feeling it leaves on my fingers. Yata chuckles. "You can thank good old fire man for that. When Eric first got here he woke Mikoto up once… and he almost burned the whole place down." I smile a small smile, although it hurts.

"Sounds like something he would do." I'm still over whelmed with sadness that I can't even hear my words. Maybe Yata notices because he pushes Eric a little faster so I could be left alone. "You know Sakura even though Mikoto is…gone. He's still our king." Yata leans on the door frame while Eric rushes down stairs.

King? Something flashes in my head, like a memory I can't figure out. "Yata," I stop him from leaving and sit on my bed. "How did Mikoto…die?" Yata slightly sighs and comes over next to me. "The colorless king killed Totsuka… Mikoto then killed the colorless king, but in the process destroyed his Sword of Damocles." Yata turns away from me when he's done probably remembering the day. Sword of Damocles? Kings? I-I remember but then again it's fuzzy. "Well," Yata gets up and heads out. "Need anything just yell down and I'll get fatty to help you out." He Refers to Rikio. He smiles then runs down.

He reminds me of Goma a little bit. I lie down and think of my friend. She's probably worried about me, right? Well I'll call that girl later. Right now all I wanna do is sleep.

When I was 13 and in my 2nd year of middle school my best friend Totsuka was always a passive aggressive trouble maker. Always having a big heart and knowing everything, all he cared about was making should everything was how it should be. "Sakura, you shouldn't wear your hair that long… the teachers might get mad at least put it up." He says one day as we walk to school. I flip my hair and continue walking ahead of him. I know he loves my hair. He sometimes plays with it all the time when I'm asleep, but he hates that I get in trouble for it.

"I can do whatever I want." I say and grip my bag. A group of high school boys are messing around in an ally we pass. I get so nervous and scared around them, but since Totsuka is he with me I feel lighter. Not like he can do anything, but he makes me a bit braver. "Hey, middle school girl!" One of them calls out to me. I stop in place not knowing what to do as Totsuka runs into me. "Why don't you come over her and entertain us!" I suck my lips in and shake my head.

I take a step when I'm push from the side and I stumble over to them. "Hey!" Totsuka yells. The guy tugs on my skirt that I always hated for being too short and I slap his hand. "Hey now, don't be like that." He brushes against my thigh and I flinch. What a gross feeling. I close my eyes to act like this isn't happening when I hear something and his finger is gone. Another high schooler kicked his head and the guy fell over. "Creeps like you piss me off."

I look up to the rough voice to see a guy with red hair and amber eyes. I blink a couple times to make sure he's real. We don't speak as we stare at each other for a little while. My heart starts to beat and at the time I thought something was seriously wrong with me. Then I hear Totsuka and feel him bump into me. "Sakura, are you okay?" He asks and grabs my shoulders while my head never turns from the red haired guys gaze. I nod still not turning.

I remember not paying attention to anything or anyone the whole day until I came across the amber sun set on the way home. I stared at it just as if it was his eyes.

Yata

I yawn as I continue to play stupid cards with Eric. It is too early in the morning for this crap, seriously yesterday was a real stressful day. My encounter with that fucking monkey Fushimi, and this whole reunion or whatever this is with this girl, which makes me wonder. I turn in my chair and face Izumo who is leaning on the bar smoking a cigarette. "Yo, Izumo. Who is that girl anyways?"

Izumo looks at me then puts his cigarette out. He sits on the bar stool and looks over to Anna who is sleeping on the couch. "Her name is Sakura Oshiro, she's Anna's big sister." What? I didn't know Anna even had a sister. "Anna doesn't know because when she was 6…well like she said Sakura disappeared. I don't know if her memoires were blocked or if she just forgot about her…because it was so painful." What in the world? So something big happened…well shit.

"I remember I met Sakura the same day we heard about Totsuka getting into that fight, she was actually a little upset at Mikoto heaven knows why. Since then she was always over here…as Totsuka's best friend and also to be with Mikoto."

"Whoa, were they a thing?" Mikoto never told us he had such a beautiful girl what the hell! Izumo shook his head. "I don't think so… but I knew they were special to each other. That's probably the reason why Anna and Mikoto were so close. Anna reminded him of Sakura and Mikoto reminded Anna of her big sister." Ever since I can remember Anna's always been with Mikoto, who knew it was because of Sakura…and now she's probably heartbroken. Two of her best friends are dead… but isn't that what everyone felt when she left?! What even happened?

"Ugh, this is so messed up!" I slam my fist against the table waking Anna up. Why is the world so fucked up? I get up and walk to the door to cool off my head. That's when I see a pinkish cat running followed by a guy with a long black pony tail. Black Dog. I smirk and grab my board. "Yata, where are you going?"

"To have some fun."


	3. k3

Sakura

My eyes start to burn and when I open them the sun peaks through the window as I rolled out of bed. Did I sleep to another day? Not knowing where a bathroom is I walk out of my room and down the stairs to be greeted by Anna and Izumo. Anna runs and grabs my dress. How cute. "Good morning, sleep well?" Izumo gives me some juice as I sit down at the bar with Anna. "No." I honestly reply. I've never actually been able to sleep since Mikoto. He was my warmth and now I'm just cold. Everything is cold without him. "Where's Yata?" I ask Izumo. I've been taking a liking to the little Shorty. Anna tugs on my dress and points out the window. I don't know why until I see Yata almost flying in the air. He actually looks likes his been thrown. I cock my head and finish my juice before heading outside.

Anna follows me and I don't tell her to leave. I really enjoy her by my side, even when there could be danger. Selfish I know. I don't see Yata but what I do see is a girl. She had very light pink hair, almost white, with big eyes, one green and one blue. She has a big sweater dress on and it looks like she is eager about something.

When I take a few steps I see Yata, but I also see a tall guy with long black hair pulled into a pony tail. I notice they're fighting when I see the guy do some distortion kind of thing to Yata. He falls back but tries to get back up and fight back. I see the guy get ready for another attack. "Yata!" I scream as I jump. I curvet on the guys shoulders in a hand stand motion so I can flip him. Just when I was about to I hear a meow and I'm frozen in place. What?

For what seems like minutes I'm stuck in this position, I even try digging my nails into the guy to hear a cry. Something. Anything but this stillness. But when everything thing goes back to normal I wish the stillness was back. I land with the ponytails guy head in between my legs. He stares at me at first before looking down and seeing my panties. Just when his face turns bright red he backs away. I briskly get up and kick him in his annoying blushing face.

He lies on the ground as Yata come over on his board. "You damn perverted dog!" Yata yells with his fist in the air. The guy gets up and retrieves his sword. Oh no you don't. I back up just to run and kick him again. "Stop!" A body moves in front and I stop a little too fast making me fall to the ground. It's the girl I saw earlier. "Stop it, don't touch Kuroh!" The girl protects her friend as Kuroh puts his sword away. "I thought you were a good person!" She screams again in her high pitch voice that can make any ears ring.

"And how would you know that?" I get up and wipe my butt of. She seems startled. "Well-uh." She looks around and then spins… disappearing and reappearing as a cat. An actual cat, but not just any cat. It's the same cat I saw in the ally the other day. "C-C-Cute!" I yell before jumping on her and giving her a huge hug. I can feel the confused glares from Yata and Kuroh but I just can't help myself around adorable little cats. She purrs but then stops herself jumping out of my arms and onto Kuroh's shoulder.

I clear my throat and get up. "So," I say awkwardly and make my way to Yata's side. "What's with this fighting and junk?" This doesn't seem like a real life or death fight to me. So I guess I can just joke around a bit. "My fighting this dog is none of your business." Yata turns his head away from me. My eyebrow starts to twitch at his remark. I grab his hair as he repeats 'ow, ow, ow' "Did you just back talk me you shrimp?"

Yata keep yelling out his pain when I see Kuroh start to walk away. "Hold it!" I reach and grab his collar and pull him over to me. His cat falls down and starts hisses at me. "I'm curious you know." I talk to both of them. "Being the outsider and all." I drag both of them over to the bar and push them in. "Don't bring this filth in here are you crazy!?" Yata complains while the cat hisses. Izumo had just came from up stairs as he stares at what is going on in his shop. "What is black dog doing here?" He points to Kuroh who is picking himself off the ground. "Would everyone stop calling me that?" He mutters while rubbing his head like a kicked it.

"Fine. Kuroh right?" I say pointing to him with my arms crossed. He nods but then blushes probably remembering my panties. I clench my fist. "You know two guys like yourself really shouldn't be fighting out in the open like that." I sit down on a chair while Anna stands next to me. "It's not like I was intentionally looking for a fight with the kid. Neko and I were just trying to find king and we ran I to each other."

Yata starts to freak out. "Yeah! Your king! You kind that killed Totsuka!" He yells. I stop my thoughts. K-killed Totsuka? Anna grips my shoulder. Neko turns back into a human at this point and starts to blow a gasket. "But your king-" my actions stop her as I raise my leg up and pin down Kuroh's throat with my foot. His poker face is really starting to pester me. "Is this true?" He doesn't speak for a moment and I push down harder.

Neko starts screaming again. "No, no, no! It's not! The colorless king possessed Shiro! But-but your king did kill Shiro!" her whining is starting to irk me and I think I like her better as a cat. "So what?" I stare into Kuroh's gray eyes and push even harder. "Looking to avenge your little king's death?" The cruel words taste bitter in my mouth but I don't regret them. Suddenly, Kuroh takes my foot and pushes me off of him while twisting my foot and whole body. I see Izumo and Yata displeased angry faces and their bodies in fight mode.

"Thoughts like that is what got us both to lose our kings." Everyone's faces change to shock and realization. I smirk and chuckle while I raise my foot from his grasp. I jump on the foot that he had and use the other one to kick him in the face. He hits the wall and when he falls down I grab him by the collar and bring his face close to mine. "Smart boy. Revenge is only for selfish people." I throw him back against the wall and start to walk away.

I feel Izumo pass by me to get to Neko and Kuroh. "I apologize for Sakura's acrimony." He lets out the hint that they should leave and they get it. When I hear the chime of the door stop I turn around to a smiling Yata. "Holy fuck that was awesome! You were so cool; I wish I'd done that to that filthy dog!"

"Kuroh." I correct him and walk to the door for some fresh air. Yata and Anna follow me. "What?" Yata asks while trying to catch up with me. "His name is Kuroh." I slow my pace down so the three of us can walk parallel to each other. "Don't tell me you're taking a liking to that guy?"

"Yeah, couldn't you tell?"

"Shut up."

We all continue walking as I notice we're walking in the direction of Goma's school, which makes me think about my friend once again. "Hey, Yata." I say while Anna runs to my side and grabs a hold of my dress once again. "Do you know Goma Miyagi?"

"Who?" He scratches his hair out of confusion. "No? Ah, I thought you may have seen her around school before."

"School? Why would I be in school?" He starts to get a little bit of choler in his voice. I give him a dazed look. "Shouldn't all teenagers go to school?" Yata stops and I think I may have said something I shouldn't have. "How old do you think I am women?" He yells making his voice crack, which doesn't help my cause. "Uh, 15 maybe 16?" He is rather short and he dresses like a kid not to mention acts like one. "I'm fucking 19 years old!"

I'm actually shocked. "What? No way." I playfully push him. "I am! Ugh!" He kicks a trash can making it roll about 10 meters almost hitting a car. Whoa. "Yata I'm joking…although it is shocking that you're only 2 years younger than me. Also that your of age." I look over to him with a corrupted smile. I slowly lean into his ear. "Does this mean we could do adult things together?" Yata stiffens up and he burns up. I start giggling while Anna peaks over to see what so funny. "Red." She points which makes Yata blush more and make my giggles turn into loud laughs.

We all calm down and slow our pace a little. I start sigh when I see someone. Someone short with long messy canary hair and bloodless skin. "Goma!" I shout her name and wave. She notices me and with her expressionless face she walks over in her blue and coral school uniform. I look over to Yata, who is blushing again. But not the embarrassed type blush he has 10 minutes ago. The light kind of blush that can only be seen on a pure person.

I circle my attention back to Goma and my heart comes to a screeching halt. An abnormally big van pulls up beside her and grabs her as if she was a lightweight and runs off. I don't believe my eyes. Before I could react Yata expeditiously starts to run after the van. I'm delayed but I follow with Anna running by my side. When I finally catch up to him he's panting like crazy and hung over the bridge. "Couldn't… catch…up." He tries to talk through his breathes.

I start to think the worst but push all those thoughts out of my head. "Sakura" He says while looking up to me. "Do you know who Scepter 4 are?" He has his breath and his rage back. I shake my head and start to insanely worry. "They're the blue clan… are they just kidnapped your friend." **  
**


	4. k4

Sakura

"Sakura, Sakura!" I hear my name being called by Izumo but I don't dare stop. It's always been a skill of mine to be able to run for as fast and as long without tiring out. Yata stakes beside me as we race to the blue clans, Scepter 4, headquarters to recuse Goma. "Damnit, Sakura!" I can still hear Izumo cry out to me as him and Anna chase us. Izumo was against the idea when Yata, Anna and I came back in a panic. He said he had some business he wanted to discuss with us. But is that really more important right now?! Just then I feel a force on wrap around me before I'm pulled back.

I've been pulled back into that guy Kuroh's arms. What? I push myself out of his grip to see him, Neko, Anna and Izumo together. "What the fuck?" I hear Yata's angry shouts followed by his angry self. "This is what I wanted to discuss with you." Izumo begins as I death stare Kuroh, it's not like I have something against him it's just I just don't like him that much for some reason. "You want the cat and dog to team up with us?" Yata screams. What? I've dazed out and didn't hear what Izumo was talking about.

"That's right… when you guys left I went to find them. They know the pain of losing a king, and even worst they don't even know if he's dead or alive and-,"

"How is that worse?" I interrupt with my big mouth. Neko gets all hyped up again. "Because we keep worrying about Shiro!" I get closer and make sure both of them can acutely hear what I'm about to say. "Well least it's not like you'll never see him again…ever." I lock eyes with them, but for some reason more with Kuroh. I get the feeling he understands…but no one can truly understand my pain. My emptiness. I step back and make sure I don't get too emotional. But talking or even thinking about Mikoto hurts.

"Why are we still here?! There is a girl just got _kidnapped!" _ Yata elbows my side to coercion me. "Yes, and I think it would be good idea if these guys go with you." Izumo pushes Kuroh closer and we're inches away now. "Are you insane?!" Yata fights back. "Do what you want." I mutter. There's no helping it, all I care about is getting Goma back. Even though I know she can protect herself I don't want her to have to.

I start running again and Yata gets on his board when Kuroh once again pushes me back. "What?!" I grind my teeth at the sight of him restricting me. "It'll be faster this way." He has a pretty serious and deep voice…reminds me of something from the past. My heart starts to ache again at the thought of him. Neko turns into a cat and climbs on Yata's shoulders. I have to admit that's a very cute sight. Kuroh nudges Yata to move with his head. Yata grits his teeth and looks over to Neko. Rolling his eyes he starts to ride.

Left with Kuroh he warps his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him. I've never been this closer with a guy- or anyone for that matter in a long, long time. He looks down at me with his grayish eyes. "Hold on tight." He says before he does his Spatial Distortion thing lifting us into the air. He does this every time we almost touch the ground and every time he grips me tighter and tighter. But I don't hold on…because I know that he has me.

We finally land at what looks like a western style, two story building with white bricks and pale green roof. The wide yard is surrounded by a steel-barred fence. This has to be Scepter 4's headquarters. I look around for any guards but see none. I try to get closer but I'm still locked in Kuroh's arms. I glare at him. "You can let go of me now." He stares at me with his eyes piercing me for a moment like he's trying to look for something. He then unravels his arm from my waist and pushed me to side a bit. What the hell was that about?

"Yo!" A screeching of wheels and here comes Yata and Neko. "How the hell did you guys get here before us?" He goes in front of the gate and grips the bars while looking around. I point to the touchy guy, even though Yata wasn't looking for an answer. "Okay, then let's go!" Neko, back in her human form, pumps her fist in the air and starts marching forward. I grab her collar. "Hold it you fur ball."

"We can't just walk up in there."

"Well, their probably expecting you." Kuroh says. I give him a soft glare. "And what if they aren't?" And yet again another long staring contest. "Okay," I quickly look away from him and let go of Neko. "Yata, take Neko and go look for Goma." At the sound of this command Yata stiffens up. "W-What? Why me?" He blushes a little while Neko runs to his side. I give him a soft serious look. "Because I need someone I can trust to protect her." Not like she'll need it. Yata nods. "Got it, come on cat or whatever your name is." Neko and him carefully jump over the fence while Neko screams "it's Neko! Shiro named me Neko!"

"And what are you going to do?" Kuroh asks a little confused. We did come here to save my friend but there's something else I need to do. "I'm going to find the bastard that did this." Plus I'm curious about the blue clan…if I remember correctly the leader had some sort of connection with Mikoto. "I'm coming with you." Kuroh steps up grapping his sword. I nod even though I'd rather do this alone.

We both slickly sneak in at the far right side of the building. Jumping down from a small window I can see this is like a jailhouse. Goma must be here. But that's not my job. I need to find this asshole and put him in his place. Kidnapping random girls is a crime and isn't the blue clan somehow like the police? But what scares me the most is that what if this wasn't random? And I kind of get the feeling, it isn't.

Yata

Damn Izumo for forcing that dog and this cat- or Neko on us. With a cat on my shoulder I hide my board and sneak around this nasty place. I hate Scepter 4 their just stupid pussies who think their all good. Especially that damn monkey Fushimi. We sneak in past the main room with a bunch of monitors but no one there. I find that odd, but pay no mind to it. I heard there was a prison cell somewhere around here if I could only find it.

Neko jumps up and meows at a door. When I open it to her command it's a stair way leading down to a bunch of cells. "Good work." Neko purrs as we quiet run down. We look at every cell trying to find this girl when I question why Sakura told me to look for her alone anyways. _Because I need someone I can trust to protect her. _I blush. How can she trust me so soon, having only known each other for so long? Maybe it's because we both highly respect Mikoto and we have that connection.

Suddenly I hear a loud commotion at the far end of the jail. "Shit." I quickly run over and when I get close I slide my feet like a baseball player. When I see the inside of the call my eyes become wide and my heart races. Surrounded by beaten up guys a small girl with messy light brown hair with blood dripping down her mouth drops the last remaining body. "Uh, uh." I'm in utter shock. This doesn't look like the girl I saw earlier. She looks at me and I notice her uniform shirt is half off and I see her light pink laced bra. I can feel my face burn up and I can't stop it so I look away.

When I take a peek back she's inches away from me with bars in between us. "Is Sakura with you?" She asks and wipes her bloody lip. I nod and we don't talk for a while. "Hey, why don't you try getting me out of here?" T-That…might be a good idea. I look around and see the lock is slightly broken. I pick my leg up and smash it. When it breaks the bars swing open and she gracefully steps out. Without talking we try to find a way out. But I start to worry about Sakura and even that dog.

"Wait," Something doesn't make sense when I remember what scene I walked into. "What?" Goma sounds bored as she sits down in a corner so no one can see us. I crouch down while Neko tucks herself between us. "Those guys…they weren't members of Scepter 4." I know that for sure. Their uniform was off and they…looked kind of strange. "Scepter 4?" she asks while softly petting Neko.

"The blue clan? They people who took you? We're in their headquarters right now." She makes a light expression that she understands even though she probably doesn't understand fully. "You know they were really creepy though." Goma finally fixes her shirt and picks up Neko. "They had black eyes…like I mean black eyes. And when they spoke I saw that they had long sharp tongues." That is a bit creepy. What that fuck? "But, you wanna know what is stranger?"

"They kept asking about a 'Kuro Hime'" I shake my head out of confusion. "What the hell does that mean?" She pauses while putting Neko down and she looks at me. "Black Princess."

Sakura

After that loud commotion we heard a few sounds we sort of figured it was Yata and Neko. I really hope they found Goma and she's fine. "Is there a way up to the main floor?" I whisper to Kuroh. I don't think the person who did this will be lurking down here. He nods and quickens his pace; I follow. We pass by an open cell and I stop. A feeling just overcomes me and I can't move. "Sakura?"

I go in the cell and touch the chains that lay on a bench. A fiery touch burns my fingers and my throat tightens. He was here. "Mikoto." I sit on the bench and run my fingers against the wall feeling the same fire. "Mikoto was here." Why can't you be her now? Helping me, loving me?

I feel Kuroh's hand on my shoulder and I filch. He doesn't touch me for a while as I think more and more about the past. "I'm sorry about your king." I turn my gaze to Kuroh. "I don't think I ever showed my respects." I stare at him some more and think maybe he's not such a bad guy after all. I sigh, but only for a second. "He wasn't my king." I get up and lean against the wall staring up at the small window. "He was… my everything."

Not a word comes out of Kuroh's mouth and I'm glad, because nothing he can say can make me feel better. Nothing can make me forget Mikoto. A noise interrupts my thoughts and we both look at each other before zipping out of the cell. We find a staircase and make it up to the main floor. Panting from the shock. When we calm down I look up to see a single figure with its back turned from us. When it slowly turns around Kuroh gets in front of me and draws his sword.

The figure gives me chills and makes my head pound. Kuroh grips his sword before charging at it. A black aura spreads across the room pushing Kuroh to the side and making him hit the wall so hard it paralyzes him for a moment. I grit my teeth while looking at Kuroh. When I focus back on the figure I have no time before it moves to me and pushes me against the wall. What is this thing?

It's a bloodless, pale non-human looking thing with black eyes and long eye lashes. Its body is like a black aura and its mouth is long. It's strong too. It touches my face with his cold bony fingers while grinning a bloodcurdling grin. It shows its sharp teeth and sticks out a matching sharp long tongue. Fear shoots in me as it's finger almost cover my mouth. "_Found you_." It speaks in a voice that even a demon wouldn't have. "Kuro Hime _awaken." _It grabs my cheeks while making my mouth open. I feel something in me. As if it's coming out and coming in at the same time. It has a cold, yet burning feeling.

I want to scream when I see a white fist in the air as it smacks the creature hard. Making it fall over a few meters away. I hadn't noticed it lifted me up as I fall down and catch myself. "Thanks Goma." I cough up. Yata and Neko are behind her. I hear a creepy cry as the thing arises. I get up and slide in front of Goma. It moves forwards as I jump up making it run into Goma's hard fists. Both Goma and the thing gets pushed back. Just when I was about to jump kick it, Yata comes behind it and smashes the back of its head with a leg of a chair.

All three of us starts giving it shot after shot. Just when I think it gets weaker it gets more powerful. Suddenly, he knocks Yata into Goma making them both fly across the room into a large monitor. Damn it. I jump up on a wall and push myself up but only to be griped by its slimly hands. It screams and I swear it makes me want to cry from fear. Roughly this time he grabs my face and I can feel the cold burning.

Just then a sword is stabbed through its stomach. I'm dropped hard while I see Kuroh stab it once more. The thing looks like it's about to cover up his body but then just disappears into a black aura. Kuroh pants while putting his sword back. He comes over to me and reaches out his hand. I hesitate but take it while he lifts me up and we almost touch noses or even lips. I push him back as I remember Yata and Goma.

"Goma!" I yell as I find them. And the sight is kind of funny I want to burst into tears. Yata, with his beanie off, is the only on conscious as his burning face and teary eyes stare at Goma's panties that are right in his face as her head lies on his crouch. When see opens her eyes she pauses for a moment looks at me and twist her body and steps on his face. Ouch. Reminds me of when Kuroh and I first met.

I look over to him and feel my face light up when our eyes meet. I quickly turn away. "Hey aye!" I hear a high pitched voice and see Neko back in her human form waving. "We should leave!" She smiles. I look over to Goma who has the biggest look of confusion on her face. "Pft." I giggle and pat her head. I head for the door with Neko skipping in front of me as I look back and make sure everyone is behind me. Goma his yawning as she cracks her neck while Yata bashfully puts his beanie and headphones back on while picking up his skateboard. To my right I see Kuroh was already looking at me. But I don't look away this time. Instead I slightly smile and mouth the words 'thank you' He nods and smiles a little.

Once outside we walk while Neko talks and talks about how crazy that was. I can tell Goma is getting annoyed and Yata is not paying attention as he glances at Goma. Kuroh just smiles at his friend's blabbering. There's just something that frightens me more than the creature itself. Is what it said to me. _Kuro Hime awaken. _Just then my head feel an icy burning sensation and I drop to the floor. "Sakura!"

My whole state of mind is being pulled into blackness. My body and chest aches. What is happening? I can't breathe and I feel like someone is choking me. Just then I feel chills and something wrapping itself around me. I feel something on my shoulder. And in the most demonic voice something whispers _Kuro Hime. _


	5. k5

After the encounter with the fired haired high schooled why is he the only thing I think about? When I wake up from school I wonder what his name is, at lunch I regret not telling him my name, when I'm asleep I wished I spoken to him. But, you know what's funny? I think maybe I did…I said thank you. Maybe even I want to meet again? That'll probably never happen, whatever I want I can never have.

I live alone, don't ask me why it's always been that way ever since I can remember. Totsuka's family takes care of me sometimes. I don't think I feel lonely? But maybe I just say that to make me feel better about myself. The sunset isn't a deep red today. It's somewhat of a light pink. I stayed at school for as long as I can, doing unnecessary thing like helping teachers and club members. I walk while staring at the sky wondering if it can always look like this, even at night instead of the depressing black it could be something pretty.

Around a cherry blossom tree is a small wall made out of pavement. On that wall I see a body leaning in the tree, resting. He has a high school uniform on and he covers his eyes with his arm but I can still see his magenta hair. I start to get an ache in my heart as I step over the pavement and stand over him. He doesn't notice I'm there so I take the chance to sit next to him. I can hear his heavy breathing and it reminds me of a sleeping child. I've never felt such tranquility before. It softens me up and I can feel my body fall to the side and land on his strong shoulder.

"Hey." I hear a deep voice. "Hey kid." I slowly open my eyes to gaze upon golden-colored eyes. My face burns up as I back away, but only by a couple of inches. The stern look on his face never disappears as I curl my knees up to my flat chest. We sit in silence for a few minutes as the wind blows making the tree's little pink and white flowers fly. "Cherry blossom." He says. I agilely turn to him and stare at him with soft eyes. "That's your name isn't it?" He slightly mutters.

I blink a couple times like the first time we met. I nod and hug my knees some more. Maybe it would be better to say something, maybe to ask his name. But when I feel myself about to speak I feel like he wouldn't hear it over my heart beats. I hear him sigh and I start to panic. "Mikoto Suoh." He looks down to me as I stare at him. Did he just read my mind?! Even with his astringent face he still makes a smirk come across his face.

After a few minutes of enjoying each other's company the sun is almost set with the sky painted a color in between orange and black. Mikoto gets up and stenches his long arms. He then looks over to me while bending over to meet my face. He then kisses me gently on the lips. "Bye." He softly smiles at my blushing face before he jumps off the pavement and onto to street. I shoot up with my fists clench. "Don't say bye!" I scream. When I come to my senses I madly blush some more. He turns around with a bit of shock on his face. He smirks and chuckles a bit. "See ya later." Then with three fingers he waves before walking off into the sunset.

I don't move for a while and just fall to my knees with my face a light pink color. That night I slept where Mikoto did and when Totsuka finally found me he asked what I was doing. I only told him I loved this feeling. And all he did was lay next to me as we both slept with thoughts of red in my mind.

"Mikoto…Mikoto." My heart burns and so does my head. I feel someone watching me as I quickly open my eyes. There Yata is at my feet staring at me. "Ugh." I grab my aching head as I slowly get up. Where the heck am I? I look around to see Kuroh, Anna, and Izumo in what looks like an apartment. "Were you…having a dream about him?" Yata speaks as if the words won't come out. I tilt my head at him. "Who?" He looks away from me and pulls his beanie down. "Mikoto."

My eyes widen as I can feel the tears form from hearing his name. "You were calling out his name…a lot." Izumo kneels behind me on the couch I lay on. My mind and eyes go blank as I look down. I have no dreams…just blackness and pain. Did I really call out his name? As if he'll come to me? "I don't need to dream of him." He's already imprinted in my mind.

Nobody talks as I push back the tears that have been forming. "Sakura." I hear Anna's cute voice and see her replacing Yata's seat. "Are you feeling better?" Better? Oh…my head became dark. That's all I remember. "Where's Goma?" I yell as I quickly get up remembering what I was doing before passing out. "Present." She pops out from the side of a bed while she scares Yata. He falls over and blushes at the sight of her. "Cute." She teases him.

I get up as Goma does and I sit on the bed. "Where are we?" I look around this unfamiliar place. Izumo gets in front of me and opens his arms. "Welcome to my home. I hope you enjoy your stay." He smiles and goes into the kitchen while Anna follows. "Wait, so you don't live in the bar?" I really thought he did. "Nope." He laughs. "You're the only one who does, princess. Goma, would you like some food." He asks my friend who has been teasing Yata for about 10 minutes now. She nods and gives Yata puppy eyes. "W-What?" He stutters.

"Follow her." I say knowing what my best friend wants. He blushes but gives in as they leave Kuroh and I alone. "Is Mikoto your late king?" Kuroh ask after a few moment of stillness. I shake my head. "He wasn't my king."

"Right…he was your everything" At this everyone from the kitchen turns around. "What do you mean your everything?" Anna asks with a curious yet sad face. I look at all of them and they all have the same curious face. "He was just important to me…that's all." I say while not ready to have this conversation. "He was important to all of us, Sakura." Izumo gently talks. "It's not like that!" I scream. Mikoto is mine! I'd do anything for him. He makes me selfish and greedy! All I've ever wanted was him. "Then what is it like?!" Yata chimes in getting unexpectedly mad. "We all care and respect him! He's our magnificent king! What makes you so special?!" When I don't say anything he keeps going on getting louder and louder. "What makes you so special, huh!?"

"I was in love with him!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Everyone shuts up and stares at me with wide eyes. Tears roll down my cheeks and no matter what I do they refuse to stop so I just give up. "Sakura…" Izumo doesn't know what to say. "No," I stop him. "What made me so special you say? I was his girlfriend! I don't really know if that makes me special, but he was to me! My whole life was revolved around him! I'd die for him and frankly I _did_!" I cry some more remembering all the painful memories. "I loved him with everything I had and now he's gone! Forever! I can never sleep next to him, or kiss him, or call him an idiot! I lost him and my best friend and they are never coming back!"

After all my screaming and tears I try to breathe as my legs gave out and I fall to the floor. No one catches me or comes to my side. I let all the tears I've been forcing myself to get rid of falls down onto the tacky white carpet. "Why," My voice is quiet as my throat feels scratchy. "Why did you have die? Why-why did you leave me? Idiot!" I try to scream but my voice cracks. I sit down and wipe my hot mess of a face as everyone doesn't know what to do with themselves.

Finally someone speaks. "Mikoto," The voice belongs to Izumo I can see him take off his glasses through my blurry vision. He comes over and gets on one knee. "Mikoto. He loved you too. I could see it every time he looked at you. And that will never change weather he's alive or dead." He touches my face as more tears roll down. I mentally thank him as he helps me up and sits me on the couch. Anna comes over and gives me a glass of water. I give her a gentle muffled smile. Thank you, Anna. And I'm sorry you had to see that.

"I'm sorry." Yata coughs while apologizing. "It's okay." My throat still throbs but it's less rough feeling. "You didn't know." Nobody knew but Mikoto and I. "Yeah, neither did I." Izumo comes over and sits next to me while Anna hops on the arm of the chair. "I knew there was always something going on with you two… something you never told Totsuka and I."

"A secret." I said. "Huh?" Yata and Izumo match words. I grip the glass of water in my shaking pale hands. "It was a secret. We'd thought it'd be more…romantic that way." It was Mikoto's idea and I gladly agreed to it with a kiss. "Like a secret between lovers." Goma says as she sits on a backwards chair. I nod. _Lovers._ The word makes my heart skip a beat while feeling light.

"So is that why I saw Mikoto's red in you?" Anna peeks over Izumo's shoulder. I curiously tilt my head at her. Mikoto's red? In me? "Maybe it's because they became one?" Izumo points out while everyone blushes and freaks out. "Y-y-y-ou and Mikoto had s-s-ex?!" Yata flips out with a flaming face. I blush too but only a little. "Just once." I quietly say. We didn't have enough time to do it as much as I'd like to.

"Sex?" Anna says. Don't tell me this 11 year doesn't know about sex? "Did you get pregnant?" She innocently asks. "Anna!" Yata screeches. "No!" I agree with Yata. "But," I start to remember my first time. "But?" Izumo asks helping me out. "We didn't use protection." A sweetly say with a smile on my face. Izumo's face goes blank, while Yata flips out and falls over along with Kuroh, Anna and Goma both share an interested expression. Mikoto wanted to wear a condom, but it was me who stopped him. Why did I do that? _I want to be as close to you as possible. _I remember my words. _I want all of you. _My face heats up. Was I seriously that bold?

"So-so did he like uh, you know." Izumo awkwardly speaks. It takes me a while to understand his stuttering and hand movements. "Yeah, he came inside." I smile. Once again everyone flips out with the exception of curious little Anna and Goma. That was my favorite night…everything about it was perfect. But what if I got pregnant? _Can't be helped. _He'd probably say something like that as he'd kiss my belly and say _congratulations._

"Sakura." I've been interrupted of my fantasies by Kuroh. "Changing the subject a little… I'd like to discuss something." We get serious at Kuroh's request and pay attention to him. "At Scepter 4's headquarters that thing or monster, whatever it was, I think I've seen it before." Now I really start to pay attention. "I've seen it once in a dream, no nightmare. And also I," He stops trying to get his thoughts together. "When my late master was dying I saw it hover over him, only for a second though. When it disappeared…so did my master's life."

We all just sit while we take in this new information in. Abruptly I hear it again. _Kuro Hime…_ _Kuro Hime. _In a nasty, disturbing voice. I ignore the voices as hard as I could bring pain to my head. At the time I didn't know. I could never image the horror that was beginning. That Kuro Hime had awakened inside me.


	6. k6

Sakura (13 years old)

My lips still have a light burn on them as I ride on the back Totsuka's bike. It's the weekend and like every Saturday I'm dragged along to whatever this care free guy wants to do. "The sea! We must go to the sea Sakura." I gag. The beach is too sandy and sunny. I don't even like being in the water. But if Totsuka wants to go then I could let my feelings slide. We pass by the cherry blossom tree that we spent the night under and where I shared my first kiss. I feel the bike make a sharp turn as my legs tremble. My grip on Totsuka's shoulders loosens as my mind grips on Mikoto Suoh.

I fall over onto the street feeling my elbow scrape against the road. It brings unpleasant pain as I try to get up. I see a few feet away Totsuka is under his bike, guess he crashed. "Idiot." I push myself up but only to see blood drip down from my knee down my leg. I had to wear a summer dress…and a white one at that. Just then I feel someone pick me up by my collar and lift me into the air before setting me gracefully on the ground.

I briskly turn around to see Mikoto in a normal white T and jeans. My face flushes as I stare at him. "D-Don't look at me like that." He covers up his face with his strong hand. I couldn't help it. I don't want to run away I want to be by your side. But as if I could say that. "Sakura!" Finally Totsuka gets himself to together as he runs to us. "K-King!" Totsuka brightens up at the sight of Mikoto. King? I look at Totsuka then back at Mikoto who looks just as confused as I do.

Totsuka just smiles as I think Mikoto starts to get uncomfortable. He looks at me then down at my knee. Clicking his tongue he picks me up and sets me on the pavement. Taking my injured leg he licks my blood starting from the bottom. I flinch at first, but then I just let my perverted thought run through my head. When he finishes he makes eye contact with me before taking my arm and licking the blood off it. The whole time he just stares at me as I start to adore this more and more. When he's done I see Totsuka come over with a bandage he got from the bag on his bike. He patches me up as Mikoto starts to leave.

"W-Wait." I whisper jumping off the wall to him. I grip the bottom of his shirt as he turns around and looks down to me. I never noticed how tall he really is. He gives an ah-right expression like he remembered something. "See ya later." He says just like yesterday and turns away to leave. I don't let go of his shirt and pull him back. Turning around his face says 'what' as he clicks his tongue again. I pout at him for whatever reason as his faces soften. He leans down and gives me a kiss just like before.

I give him the same flushed face. "I said don't look at me like that." He covers his face again as I see another shade of red on him.

Sakura (21 years old, present)

"So Kuroh has seen this demon too, huh?" Izumo says as I, Yata, Goma and Anna walk with him back to the bar. We're all trying to absorb this new information while I fight a head ache and a heavy heart. We make it to Homra as Bando runs out, panting. "Izumo!" He yells as Eric runs behind him. "What the hell?" Yata speaks for Izumo. "T-There is a thing in there!" Eric points to the bar. "What kind of thing?" I say while walking up the stairs not scared of this 'thing' "No, do not go back in there!" Bando yells like he's giving me orders. Oh it can't be _that_ bad come on. I push the door open as I'm taken aback on what I see. Shohei and Chitose are both in far corners with worried expressions on their faces. Their worry comes from a young boy who is sitting on top on the bar with his legs crossed and his eyes closed. He as navy blue hair and pale skin. He's wearing a rather unusual outfit: a blue suit like thing with shorts over black legging. He has small heels boots on also a white puffy collar necklace. He pulls down his black gloves while making it snap.

Is this what everyone afraid of? A boy? I take a step making the floor boards creaks when the boy's eyes shoot open. And as soon as he opens them I knew this is not a boy, not human. His eyes are all pitch black as he stares into me. He smirks as he hops off the bar relieving how short he is. Almost the same height as Anna. "I was wondering when you'd get here. These peats have been boring me way too much." He's small yet disturbing voice pierces my ears. Then I feel something. Angry? Annoyance? As I feel my vocal cords being pulled.

"How dare you have that tone with me. These so called peats are not to be messed with. You take any action to harm the members of Homra and you will be punished, _Ciel_." The words slip out of my mouth in a tone that I have never used before. My back became straighten and it's as if I became somebody who has the right to give out orders. The boy perks up and smiles. "As you wish," he bows. "Mistress."

I'm shocked, confused, and a little frighten. "Hold on. You know this kid?" Yata, who seemed to have been protecting Goma the whole time, speaks up. I shake my head, but then stop. Do I? "I am not a kid. I am Ciel. Kuro Hima's faithful Oni batora." There's that Kuro Hima's name again. Oni Batora? Doesn't that mean demon butler? "Everybody has been asking about this Kuro Hima." Goma pushes Yata out of the way and stands next to me. "She sounds like an important person. Who exactly is she?"

He pauses for a moment with feelings of confusion, annoyance and boredom mixing in him. "Kuro Hima is the Black queen's damsel. She holds the most powerful powers out of all the kings combine. An evil demonic power. She is all of the demons kingdom's engry. She is the black princess." He looks directly at me as I swear his eyes grow blacker. "Kuro Hima is her." He points at me with his eyes. Everyone's eyes on me. I-I feel faint so I take a seat. "I-I am?" I ask a dumb question. Ever since I heard the name I had a feeling it had something involving with me. "And you're my butler?"

He nods. "Never met a butler with such an earl aura." Izumo says while smoking another cigarette. "Well, I have no idea what you call a butler here in this human world but I punishment and pain those who betray and defile Kuro Hime." Please stop calling me that. "Wait, wait." Yata comes by Izumo who has placed Anna on the couch. "So you're telling us that there is a black queen? There's couldn't be a queen among the kings."

Ciel takes a deep breath and floats back up to the bar. "Because she is not a part of your king universe. She doesn't have a Sword of Damocles and the black clan, if you must call it, was creative by its own Dresden Slate. The stone was made up from Satan's mysterious lover. From a broken, black heart. From then on all the powerful demons were to serve the Black queen. But you, Kuro Hime, you are different from her. You are more powerful than her but her are her power. Well her strongest power." I tilt my aching head at him. "I don't understand." He looks at me likes it's okay I don't. Because he wasn't finished. "The black queen was chosen out of all the compelling demons, the one who was picked happened to be the daughter of the mysterious lover's sister. She was good and pure who knew of love even though she was a demon herself. So before her daughter became the queen she took her strong, most evil power out of her and into a new born baby replacing the baby's human form and giving her the name Kuro Hime and that baby was you my mistress." I…I'm not human?

"Ciel." There's so many things that I want to say…so many things I need to know, but my head is killing me. "Please call me Sakura." I smile at him which makes him flinch and confused. I get up and head for my room. I feel Anna follow me as we leave the room. She grabs onto my dress when we get in the room. "Are you going to sleep?" She sweetly asks. I nod. She smiles and looks down. "Just like Mikoto."

Goma

When I was in that cell I was questioning everything but one thing in particular, why me? Why did demons take a normal 16 year old girl for information on Kuro Hima? Did they notice we were close friends? Well if they did shouldn't they know that I knew nothing of this? And by the looks of it nether did Sakura. Everything was strange about her even when we met, but it was the pure feeling I get from her and her heart that she has that pulled me to her. That's why I'm so conflicted about her being Kuro Hima.

"What's on your mind?" Yata who doesn't make eye contact with me says while giving me some hot tea. I slept over this bar last night as Yata joined me. This boy, who is probably a lot older than me does things to me. Makes my heart jump and my thoughts get selfish and perverted. I like him. Even when I first saw him on the street a long time ago not knowing who he was. When I saw him with Sakura the other day I was jealous but that soon passed. For some reason I could always tell she was in love and that love was lost. When she slept over at my house she couldn't sleep alone and every time we slept she'd grab me in the middle of the night like I was a guy she wanted to protect. Turns out I was right and the guy was the red kind. Mikoto was it?

Last night as Ciel order the feared members around, Yata explained to me this whole kind thing. It's quite amazing and I'm really interested. The only thing I've interested in now is one thing. "Yata." I say as he perks up. "Are you a virgin?" A give him an innocent look, but I have an evil motive. He gives me that flushed face that I have been enjoying see. "T-That is none of your business!" He tries to keep his voice down so no one can hear our conversation. "You just gave it away." I let a smirk appear on my face as I take my foot out of my shoes. I reach my foot up and gently touch Yata's crotch. With his flaming face he jumps up, "Shh," I say. "You wouldn't want anyone to find out would you?" I take my other foot and place it on it as well. Each time I'd move his face get's hotter and hotter. And so does his dick.

A few sounds escape from his lips and it makes me throb and want to eat him up. Or have him eat me. It felt like he would reach his limit when I feel something bonk me on the head. "Stop messing with the kid, pervert." Sakura hit with a newspaper and it surprisingly hurt. I rub my head as I rub Yata a few more times before giving up and letting him breath. I put my shoes back on look at the time. 10:45 pm. My dad must be worried. Sakura, who was peeking at the time pulls me up. "Sorry, but you are going to have to finish this another time."

"Like hell!" Yata yells. When we are just out the door little Anna comes over and looks down at Yata. "What's that?" She points to my playground. He quickly hides it with his hands. "Have fun." Sakura waves while pushing me out the door. "You my friend are a monster perv." She says as she walks in front of me. She's a lot taller than me being 5 years older than me. She's an adult yet she acts more like a child. "I couldn't help it. I want to see him cry. He's too cute." He cuddle up in my hoodie as I feel my face blushing. "He is adorable that kid." Sakura agrees with me. "I can't believe his 19 though." She mutters while taking to herself.

"Welp." She turns around letting her long white hair and short pink dress fly in the wind. "I guess you can get home from here tough girl." I nod with my still burning face. She smiles and walks pass me while her scent of a light apple pomegranate perfume hits my nose. "Sakura!" I turn around while she does the same. "I-I love you." This kind of love is the unbreakable love. The love of a powerful friendship.

She smiles while she walks back over to me. She takes my face and kisses my forehead. "I love you too." With that she leaves me with her perfume. "I'll let you know if Yata has any wet dreams!" She yells behind her. Oh, yes please do.

I get to my simple house and back to my simple life with my simple boring father. When I touch the doorknob I feel an icy heat around me and it makes me feel uneasy. My house is dark which is odd but not strange. I try to find a light switch while tripping over a few boxes. Half a year in this place and we still have shit we need to unpack. Before I turn the lights on a scent burns my nose. I've only ever felt this one other time. The smell of blood.

I stumble while turning on the lights and there lying on the floor is a pool of dark blood. A body that looks like it's was torn to pieces lies there with the long look of death. I fall to my knees with a painful bang. "Dad?"

Yata

"Damnit Sakura! Who gave you the right to check my bedroom at 5am?!" I yell at the girl with the smile on her face. "How did you even know where I live?!" I raise my voice at the only girl I feel comfortable around. "I have my ways." She drinks her coffee alongside that annoying earl like butler. Ciel creeps me out, not only is he a demon, but…I look over at him. He's dressing up as a girl! He has a long wig on that has ponytails and I swear his wearing one of Anna's dresses.

Putting that aside. This morning when I woke up I see Sakura on the foot of my bed, just smiling at me. And the worst part is… She was wearing one of my shirts! "What were you even doing, wearing my clothes?" I mutter at her while rubbing my throbbing head. "I love to play dress up." Well don't play dress up with someone else's clothes! "But, I promised someone I'd see if you'd had a pleasant dream or not." She finishes her coffee and goes over to Izumo. "Does this bar have a fireplace?"

"I don't believe it does." Izumo, who isn't really paying attention to her, says. "Well, if we do ever get one, I'd know I great place to find some fresh _morning wood._" She smirks over to me as I feel my whole world crash down. "I will fucking kill you!" I force my face not change colors as I cruse her out.

When I'm out of breath and Sakura goes up to take a shower I sit next to Anna who's showing Ciel her marbles. "Yata." She says. "Hmm?" I shut my eyes hoping for some sleep. "All the red turned back." I open my eyes to this. "What?" I look at her. Red turned to black? She looks into her marble one more time and gets frighten. "Goma." She looks up to me with a worried look. My heart stops. Something happened to her I know it. I grab my beanie and my board before racing out of there.

Goma, Goma please. Be safe. Please.

Sakura

"Anna? Where did Yata run off to?" I say when I notice the punks not here. I run my fingers though my soft blow dried hair as Anna and Ciel both give me blank expressions. "I saw Goma was in trouble so he went to help her." I stop combing. "What?!" I yell making Izumo stop what's he was doing and pay attention. I start running to the door and once I'm out Izumo calls me. "Where are you going?"

"To save my best friend." I turn around but only to see more trouble. Ciel appears by my side as we both stare at the sky that has started to turn a pitch black color and the city becoming a demonic wasteland. I feel a hot chill run up my back and I look over to Ciel. "Oh no… the black queen is here."


	7. k7

Yata

I am so lucky I know where this girl lives of else I'd be going crazy. I didn't see what Anna saw but I saw the look in Anna's eyes and it was not a good sign. I skate pass…nobody really which is so strange because this time of day the streets should be full of people. I feel a cold burning chill and see the sky turn black when I see Goma's house. My heart pounds as I run up the path and burst through the door. "Goma!" I yell at the silenced house. I run through a room on the left and through the kitchen and no sign of her. "Damnit, Goma!"

Just then I stop to see black blood. The blood belongs to an older guy who looks like he was ripped apart. I glance to my right to see Goma. She's leaning to the wall while lying on her knees. She has blood on her hands and face like she smeared it. Her eyes are empty as she stares at the body. I step over the corpse and drop down to her. "Goma," She doesn't even blink. "Goma, Goma please look at me!" I know getting angry isn't going to help, but I'm pissed. Pissed at the person who this is to a 16 year old girl. Pissed they hurt Goma.

"Please." I shake her a couple of times as she just continues to gaze off into nothing. God damnit! I grip her shoulders as my heart begins to pounce. I swallow hard as I glare at her lifeless eyes feeling sad. Griping her shoulders one more time I lean in and kiss her lips. Their cold, but soft and I can feel her come back to life. When I pull back she's looking at me! Her empty eyes back to a milk chocolate brown. She just gives me a blank expression as tears roll down her bloody cheeks. I grab her into my arms as she softly cries like a little child.

At this moment I know that I don't want to ever let her go, that I want to protect her from everything evil. My heart jumps at every heartbeat I feel on her. Just knowing that she's okay and that's she here with me. I feel the ground shake, but I never let go of her.

Sakura

I've never seen the sky this black before. It's almost as if a new shade of black as been creative right in front of my eyes. I feel it reflect on my clears eyes. "Black Queen is here?" I repeat Ciel's words as I grip my fist. If I am her strongest power than I should be able to defect her. But do I even know what kind of power? Or even how to use it? "Don't worry Sakura," Ciel snaps his glove on more time. "I will fight by your side." He grunts as large black bat wigs appear on his back. He flies up onto the air before looking down at me and smiles with sharp teeth and black eyes.

I turn around to see Izumo and Anna. I look at Izumo and I guess he understand what I was going to say because he takes Anna and forces her back inside with a fight. I need her to be safe and I know Izumo can do that. I can face her, I think as I look over to Ciel. I hope he's strong enough I wouldn't want anything to happen to him. Although he claims his not a kid I can't help but think of him as one. The black darkens once again as in the mists of it an even darker figure seems to be levitating down to us.

When the blackness disappears a woman, a beautiful woman with white skin and long black hair gracefully looks at us. She lifts her head and her face is young and she has normal looking eyes with long eyelashes and white lips. "So," She seems to have a normal voice. "Ciel is the one who decided to betray me." Ciel? I look up to him and he seems to have looked away in shame, but only for a second then he stands his ground. "I did no such thing. I was born to be Kuro Hima's Oni batora and I am proud of it." Ciel.

The black queen looks over to me with a different look. A hate so strong you could feel it touch you. "You don't like much of a threat. But, don't worry…you will soon be nothing." She spreads her arms with her long black dress and she lifts up into the air. Her long hair turns into long dangerous, hissing snakes. When she opens her eyes again they are a dark blood red and she smiles with a sharper smile than any demon. "Now," Her voice changed into a bloody scream. "Kuro Hima I order you to die!"

One of her snakes charges at me as I'm catch off guard. Suddenly, Ciel flies in front of me and cut off the snakes head with a large scythe. The black queen screams as the snakes hiss. She send three snakes Ciel's way as he battles them the best he can. Then she sends on my way. I'm wrapped into it as it squeezes me. I cough as the breath is taken out of me. How can I fight back? I feel so useless.

I hear the snakes cry in pain as I'm dropped the ground. There's a throwing knife in its skin as it's pulled out by a force and retrieved by…Goma! Thank god she's okay. Followed by her is Yata who is wide eyed at the sight of the queen. He looks over to me and smiles an I-will-fight-by-your-side smile. Ciel gets thrown into Yata who throws him back as Ciel continues to fight. Goma runs at the speed of light, jumping off of buildings and throwing her knifes. Yata skates around with his bat and his flames destroying the things. And ever so often I see Yata look over to Goma.

I fight the snakes with the best of my abilities. "Sakura!" Ciel screams as a snake comes behind me and wraps around my leg pulling me upside down. The black queen pulls me up to her so I'm in her face. "What a poor little princess you are. Is this what that fire king sacrificed himself for?" My eyes widen. Mikoto. The black queen screams as I someone cuts her snake. I'm thrown across the air but caught. I look up to Kuroh. He has a serious look on his face with his sword him is hand staring down the queen. "Are you okay?" He says while not breaking his glare. I nod as he sets me down. We're on top of a small building. I can see my friends fighting and even though they show no signs of losing I worry for them.

"Stay here." He jumps off and joins in the fight. Stay here?! This fight was caused by me and you want me to stay put a watch, you frickin' dog?! I back up before jumping off the building. I expect to hit the ground when I can feel myself lift up. I'm floating above the battle. "That's new." Ciel sees me and brightens. "Dakufaia!" He screams while defending Yata from a snake. Dark fire? When I think the words my whole body becomes a chilly heat. I look at the hand as fire black as night smokes out. Power. My power.

The black queen sees me and almost looks shocked before she smiles and stops messing with everyone. The all stand by as we stare each other down. She hisses as she sends her snake hair at me. I whip my arm making black fire spread and burn the snakes. They don't grow their heads back like they did before they just turn to ash. She scream and cruses me. I fly around while burning her precious hair. Once all of her powerful things are burnt to the ground I land and face her.

But instead of attacking she looks over at Goma and with a shocked evil smirk. She lifts her finger and black lightning comes shooting out heading for Goma. Just as it was about to hit her, Yata jumps in front of her and sparks up. "Yata!" I scream as Goma falls to her knees and picks up his head. I stare down at them when Yata reaches up and touches Goma's lips, then cresses her cheek and rests his hand on her neck. Just before he closes his eyes. No. My throat tightens and I start crying. No, no, no, no! Yata cannot be dead!

Just the as if he heard me his eyes open…but his eyes… are pitch black. Where his hand is rested on Goma's neck he tightens his fingers around it and lifts her up. Kuroh backs up, hand on his sword, as I just stand speechless not knowing what to do. He throws Goma as she hits a brick wall and blood drips from the back of her head. Kuroh and Ciel fight together with him, but it seems as though Yata turned into the black queen's puppet and got them too.

He then turns to me. I don't move an inch as he steps closer while picking up his bat. He gets in my face and forces me to step back into a wall. He then smiles an evil smile before picking up his bat and pressing it against my neck cutting my breathing off. He smiles more and more as he presses hard. "Y-Yata." I make out. "Yata." This isn't Yata. Please, please bring my Yata back.

His grip on the bat loosens as he stares at me. Tears roll down his eyes when they turn back to normal. The bat drops and so does Yata. I pick him up before he hits the ground and hug him.

"Black queen, huh?" Kuroh, who has been listening to Ciel tell about the situation, leans on the bar with his arms crossed. I look over to Yata who is knocked out on the couch while Goma watches over him. "This is all my fault." I say as I grip the coffee Izumo gave me. Ciel and Kuroh stop chatting and look over to me. "If-if I wasn't here… then Yata wouldn't-,"

"Stop." Kuroh says. I look up to him. "Don't think like that. He chose to protect Goma. Let's just hope his okay." I nod and sniff back the tears I didn't know was about to fall. "I don't know if he is." Ciel says will looking down. "He was possessed…but possessing someone isn't easy. You have to already have their soul or else their body stays in the human world and you can be able to return his soul. The black queen knows this."

"She…was aiming for Goma." I lower my voice. Ciel nods. "I noticed it the first time I saw her... she has no soul. It's in the demon world and she could be possessed like nothing." I get chills down my spine. "How does your soul even get capture?" Kuroh asks. Ciel sighs like he's bored of explain. "By someone cursing you. It was probably the witches that live in the human world. Every time someone pisses them off they hand it out like slaps." He closes his eyes while Izumo gives him tea with a smile.

"There is another way, but I doubt this is way though. You sell your soul to bring back the dead, they only way you could do this is if your feelings are so strong you would die for them." Thoughts of Mikoto run through my head. _Is this what that fire king sacrificed himself for?_ "Sakura," Kuroh interrupts my thoughts. "Didn't you hear Ciel?" He gives me a worried look. I shake my head while looking at both Ciel and Kuroh. "I said, since someone was in dream land, you guys should go get Yata's soul while he's still…well actually I have no idea what's going to happen to him."

"Wait, you're telling me that he's like, dead now?" I didn't know how to explain it. Dead yet alive? Alive but without a soul? "Well, he's closer to death now then he'll ever be." Ciel sips his tea like nothing wrong is happening. I mean can I blame him? Being a demon and all? "Then let's go now." I jump off the bar stool as Kuroh chases after me. "Go where?" Goma who fell asleep at Yata's side, yawns.

"We're going to help Yata." I say and clench my fist. Does this mean I have to go into the demon world? "Count me in." She stands up and puts her hoodie on. "No." Ciel comes over to stop her. "What the hell do you mean no?" She clicks her tongue. "No. It'll be super dangerous for you." She looks at him so confused. "Sit down." He pulls her down and onto a chair. "Goma, you were cursed as a child." At this Goma's eyes flared up and I could see tears form as she remembers something. "If you go to the demon world…you could die or even worse be stuck there forever."

Goma doesn't talk as she thinks about Ciel's order. "…care." We hear her mutter. "I don't care!" She jumps up making the chair fly. "I'm the reason he's there in the first place! That freaking idiot! Why would he do that?" I grab her shoulder as she pushes back her tears. "Stay here." She glares at me ready to argue. "I'm not putting you in danger, and do you really think Yata would want you to do that for him?" She thinks for a while and just pouts. She reminds me of my 16 year old self.

"Okay, here." Ciel hands me a little bottle. "What's this?" I stare at the little black bottle with a cork in it. "My blood." I give him a look. "It's the only way you can get into the demon world. Go to the highest building and pour it down. A black hole should appear…you're going to have to jump."

"Are you insane?!" Kuroh freaks out. I place a hand on his chest and feel his heart jump. "It's fine." I grip the bottle in my hand and turn around. "Anna." I call her over. I bend over and place my hands on her shoulders. "It's your job now to make sure Yata and Goma are okay. Got it?" She nods and says "Be careful." I kiss her on the forehead and head out with Kuroh.

"You really care about them don't you?" Kuroh says when we're almost to the city hall which happens to be the tallest building. "I do." The streets are full of people and they are going on with their life as if nothing happened. I wonder where they disappeared to. "Isn't strange?" He says and looks over to me. "What is?"

"The way Ciel was explaining all this to me it seem like you were a monster. Yet why the big heart?" I don't think I have a big heart. Do I even have a heart at all? But all I know is that Homra is very important to me, Goma is, even Kuroh. I look up at him. Even though he's 4 years younger than me he's taller. We reach city hall and look up at the high building. "May I?" He asks reaching his hand out. I nod and take it. I'm taken aback when he pulls me into his arms and suddenly we're flying.

Once again I don't hold on, because I know that he's got me. We step on the roof and look down to make sure no one see's us. Last thing we need is Scepter 4 on our ass. I walk over to the edge of the building. "Be careful." Kuroh pulls me back so I don't fall. Irony.

"Okay." I pull the bottle out of my jeans and open it. Looking down I slowly pour it down. Just then a small dark hole grows bigger and bigger. I take a deep breath. "Ready?" I say. Kuroh shakes his head. I chuckle and take his hand in mine. At this he pulls me in and locks his arm around me holding me. "Now I'm ready." I blush a little and turn before he leans over the building. We fall as I close my eyes and grip Kuroh's jacket.

It's all dark even when I open my eyes. We gracefully fall through darkness. Then we are gently placed on the ground. The darkness leaves as I see Kuroh on top of me. He's so close, oh my god. But I don't turn away I just look up at him as I feel my cheeks burn. He looks at me and the looks down. When he looks up…he leans in and kisses me? Eh? Eh?!


	8. k8

Sakura (13 years old)

Lately Totsuka has been acting weird. Every time I think about Mikoto, he talks about him calling him king and how powerful he is. He even has been following him around every day! In hope of what?! I get too embarrassed or shy and don't say much to him. But every time I turn to look at him he just gazes at me like he's been staring at me the whole time.

I stare at Totsuka as I lie on his bed while he continues to talk about Mikoto as 'king'. I give him a weird, jealous look. "What?" He laughs. "Do like Mikoto?" I don't think I could handle being love rivals with my best friend. "Yes, I do." He smiles. Damnit. I throw a pillow at his smiling face and push mind in his bed. How could I think something so stupid? How embarrassing.

"Okay, get up." I feel his hand on me as his skinny arms pull me up. He drags me out the room and down the stairs. He puts his shoes on as I do the same. I can feel the scab through my jeans from my fall last week. And I can still feel Mikoto's lips on mine. "Where are you taking me now?" I ask while we walk out the door.

"Who knows? We don't always have to go somewhere ya' know?" This is what I have always loved about Totsuka, he has such a lighthearted, untroubled aura. And even though I am a troublesome girl who is a bit selfish I happily go along with whatever he did. And I always will.

We buy some Taiyaki as we make jokes about dumb things. It's early in the morning but a few students are running the streets. Mostly high school and cram school students. It's not like I fear the high school students, since I am going to be one next spring, it's just I don't like the guys. Every time I see them they always notice and try to talk to me. Sometimes they try touching me…and I don't always have Mikoto around.

I finish my Taiyaki and throw away the wrapping. I see Totsuka closing his eyes while eating; he moves his hands so his Taiyaki is in my face. I take this opportunity and take a small bit. "Awh, pity." Totsuka says as he stares at his almost gone snack. "Eh, I was full anyways." He hangs it over my face as I jump up to eat the rest. My favorite: food that's someone else's. And feed to me too. He laughs at me as we pass by a park filled with the same high schoolers we encountered last time. I glare at the one who touched me as he pours soda on one of his friends. He throws the can in our direction and it hits my ankle.

"Oh, well look who it is." The guy says has he notices us. They all get up as I'm glued to the ground. No way will I run from these low lives. They all surround Totsuka and I as he sizes me down. "Too bad you're not in your little uniform today, huh?" He flips his short dirty blonde hair and gazes at my body. Boy do I want to punch him, but I don't. I don't ever fight back, because something has always told me if I do then I'll never be able to stop.

I look away from him feeling so much disgust. "Hey, now look at me when I talk to you." He reaches his hand out to touch me again. Just then I see Totsuka's arm appear in front of mine. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I look up to see him smiling. "Tch." The guy says annoyed at my friend protecting me. "What are you going to do about it, huh?" He balls up his fist as his guys do the same. "Since that guy Mikoto isn't here, why not take advantage of this situation?" by situation does he mean me? I feel as if I want to puke at the thought of his hands taking advantage of me. "That guy acts likes he's so tough, really gets on my fucking nerves." The guy says as his dogs chime in. "Always walking around here all high and mighty I wish someone just put him in his place." I start to get angry as the complaining turns into jealous insults. "Shut up." I finally say.

"Huh? So you do talk." Even though Totsuka's arm is still there he thinks he can get closer to me. "Well, let me tell you something. The Mikoto is a cheap shot and I can take him any day."

"You can never match up to Mikoto, you are an awful disgusting person and he will always be better than all of you in every way!" I yell as Totsuka looks down at me taking the words from his mouth. "You better watch your tone, you bitch." He tries to strike me but Totsuka pushes him away. This only made him angrier. He pushes Totsuka as he falls backwards. My anger is over the top now. I raise my fist and punch the guy's ugly face as hard as I can. "Fucking cunt." He spits up blood and some lands on my shoes.

He gets up and pushes me as I try to fight back. Something inside me holds me back and it pisses me off. I feel arms go behind me and put me in a headlock. I kick and kick trying to get these guys away from me. I see my best friend try to get up as two guys go over and handle him. I get punched in the stomach making me yelp. I get punched again but this time in the face and then in the face again. Some guy pulls my hair and lifts my face us while giving me his knuckles too.

My whole body feels dead as I'm pushed away and hit the ground hard. I hold my aching gut as I get up. Just then my eyes widen as the guys surround Totsuka. I whimper as I weakly run to help him. But it's no use I see the guys beat him rapidly as tears form in my eyes. Giving up I turn around and start running as my strength starts to come back. I pass by a few older ladies with their kids who seen the whole thing. "The police are on their way." I hear one lady. "They should bring an ambulance too.

I run into the city to find help. But isn't help on their way? No I need his help. I don't even know why or even where to find him. Just then I remember seeing him go into a bar one time when we were tagging along just as I see a huge Homra sign. My heart pounds as I see the bar and I want is to see his face.

Sakura (present)

I'm being pressed against as I lay on the ground. My breathing cut off by these hot lips that won't let me go. I want to push Kuroh off, but he's strong. He kisses me harder as his hands wrap around me and touches my back. It arches as me pulls me up a little making our bodies press against each other more. Stop. Please…please stop.

He stops for air but then he leans in and kisses me more. My hands make it up to his chest and with great force I push him off. When he's finally off I sit up and back away. "I," Kuroh starts as I try to hide my burning face. "I'm sorry…I just…I'm sorry." He doesn't look at me the whole time as my heart begins to pound faster and faster. I look around at the place we're in. It's almost like a dark village. An empty one at that. I sigh and get up while walking over to him. I reach out my hand and he looks at me. Blushing he grabs in and I help pull him up. "This isn't the time for things like this… we need to get Yata's soul and return to him." That's the only thing on my mind right now. He nods and I get a little upset. If he knew this why would he kiss me in the first place?

We secretly walk around this waste land trying to figure out where to go. Before leaving, Ciel said that all the trapped souls will in the heart of the queen's castle. Great... a chance to see her. We make it to the middle of the village when I hear laughing. "You there." I hear a demon voice and to my right I feel fingers lightly touch me. I jerk away while Kuroh gets in front of me. "Don't be alarmed, I'm curious about you two. You have aura's I've never seen before." This demon has long, dark red hair, shark-like teeth, and red-framed glasses accessorized with a neck chain containing skulls. He's wearing a suit, with a red coat, gloves, bow tie, and high-heeled ankle boots. Do all demons dress this old-fashioned?

"Why don't you come in for some tea," He looks at me and even though he's eyes are pitch black I somehow feel I can trust him. I take a step forward, but Kuroh stops me. "What are you doing?"

"I like tea." I say being a smartass. "You know what I mean…how can you be sure he's not dangerous?" I think for a moment on this. "I don't." I bluntly say looking deep in Kuroh's eyes. He just stares at me as he puts his arm down. I smile and then step into the demons house. It's filled with skulls and dark bird cages. In the corner I see a chainsaw. Huh.

I sit at a small round table as Kuroh leans against the wall watching me. The demon sets down tea in a dark fine china and sits across from me. "Hmmm." He studies us as he slowly sips his tea which actually is the best tea I've ever had. "You." He points to Kuroh. "Sliver?" He cocks his head and looks more at Kuroh. "Human?" Has he figured us out?

"I am Kuroh Yatogami vassal of the silver king Yashiro Isana." He stands tall and proud at this. Kuroh reminds me of Yata in that way. Both of them have such pride for their king, even when their king is no more. "Silver king? What is a vassal of a king doing here…with," He looks at me and a question mark appears on his face. "And just who are you? You…have black aura, very evil and dark…but you have a hint of sweet red." My heart stops and I tuck my lips together. Mikoto's red. "Call me Sakura. I," I pause for a moment. Should I really tell my true identity? I decide to ask something instead. "Do you happen to know Ciel?"

At this he brightens up. "You know Ciel?! Yes, yes I do indeed!" He smiles, but then it disappears. "Wait…if you're from the human world and you know Ciel… you must be Kuro Hime?" His voice softens so that no one could hear his words. I slowly nod, not knowing what this information is going to lead to. He gets up with a serious looks on his face and stands above me. Just when I think he's going to attack me he gets on one knee and bows to me. I'm shocked, literally shocked.

"Your highness." What? I-I don't know what to say. "I don't understand." I say while the demon look up to me. He slightly smiles and sighs. "I thought so." He sits down and then looks to Kuroh. "Would you like a seat vassal of the silver king?" He points to the chair next to me and smiles. Kuroh doesn't move. "Very well." The demon sips his tea before clearing his throat. "You are the rightful heir to the throne. Not only are you more powerful than the black queen, but you also wear the crown. The black queen knows this so she bands everyone who steps out of line for your sake… also since you've been found now she plans to kill you." He pauses so I can take all this in. Rightful…heir? To the demon worlds throne? "You know… even though this is practically hell, it isn't. Hell is for the evil dead, this place is for the born alive demons. It's like another world, but darker and with strong powers. We used to be able to live freely among the humans but since the black queen has been in power we are known as devils… but you could change that."

M-Me? I look down at my tea to see my refection. "H-How?" Do I even want to? If it's my fate then I can't deny it. "By killing the black queen." The demons voice is strong and serious. I quickly look up at him like he said an impossible task. It really isn't, I don't doubt my power and I don't have any probably with killing. But… I don't want to put my loved ones in danger. Already I have been and… I couldn't stand to bring death to them. We sit in silence as the demon doesn't say anything else about it.

"So, Sakura, what is the Kuro Hime doing here if it doesn't know any of this." He takes his glasses off as they hang on the chain. Maybe he could be of help, who know he's been very helpful so far. "We're here to rescue my friend's soul and to bring it back to his body." I say as I finish my last sip of tea.

"Ah, I see." He doesn't question it because I think he knows why. "Well, you definitely came to the right demon. It just so happens I am the one and only grim reaper." I brighten. This…this is great the grim reaper is in charge of handling souls. But then I get confused. "Wait, isn't the grim reapers job to handle the dead? Yata isn't dead the black queen just has his soul."

The demon smiles. "Then let me rephrase that. I am the black queen's one and only grim reaper. I take care souls she possesses, sold souls, and the selfish task of stealing them." That's better. I get up and see Kuroh in the same position. "Well show us the way." I'm almost at the door when the demon stops me. "Can't right now… its blackout." Blackout? Kuroh asks before I could. He sighs. "Since there were outbursts against the queen around this time she's classified this time as 'blackout' no one is aloud outside and if they are they will suffocate in the black toxic air." That's awful. "So, we have to stay here until it clears up." When will that be?

"I'd be happy to share my place with the princess and her friend. Both of you can have the upstairs room. It is quite beautiful." We both nod as we follow in through the kitchen and up the shiny black stairs. The room is quite beautiful with a hug bed in the middle and cute little glass dolls around. "You both can enjoy your night here until morning, until then goodnight." He closes the door. "Wait."

"I don't even know your name." And you helped us so much. He smiles and puts his glasses back on. "I am Grell."

Goma

I stroke Yata's chestnut hair with a heavy heart. Putting my hand on his chest I want to cry when I don't feel a heartbeat. I asked Ciel about this last night and he said that it's temporary and that once Sakura and Kuroh comes back with this soul he'll be more alive and well than ever. He has such confidence in her, not just because he's her butler. She gives off this confident like she's stronger than anyone. She makes people believe her and want to fight by her side. I yawn as I look out at the rainy sky. Drops of water are smeared on the window and I find it so beautiful. I sigh. "What a sigh you have there." I hear someone and turn around to Izumo.

I get up and join him at the table. He hands me coffee and the steam lifts up in the shape of a heart. "I'm worried about them…it's been two days already." Ciel told us that time is faster here and what can seem like days could be hours there. "I think Sakura can handle herself." he says as I drink my coffee. "How long have you known her?" I'm curious, I never asked Sakura about her past and that time in Izumo's place there seem to be a lot to talk about. "I met her when she was just in middle school… she was quite the character." He looks over at Anna who is drinking a fruity drink at the bar with a couple of Homra members.

"She was actually a lot like Anna. Of course she talked a lot more but, she barely had any expressions and since she was Totsuka's best friend she went along with every stupid thing he had us do." He laughs at the memories of his old friends. "Totsuka… was he as carefree as everyone keeps saying?" I feel so left out not knowing these people who seem to be so important to Homra. He nods. "Totsuka and Mikoto would always play along though…and know that I think about it I did to."

"How about Yata?" I blush at the sound of his name coming out if my mouth. "Ah, well he was always quite the handful .We picked him and his friend off the street and since then he's pretty much been the pride of this gang." Izumo looks over to the sleeping boy and smiles. "He's had it hard…his friend… left the gang and joined the blue clan. Yata hates him for it and says he betrayed Mikoto and all of Homra. Even though I do agree with him, it never fazed Mikoto."

I think about Yata and how important this gang is to him…that must've hurt. And to lose a friend? I couldn't image. Just then the door opens and in peaks a girl with pink and mixed matched eyes. Oh god that cat girl…what was her name again? "Ah, Neko." Izumo gets up and I see Anna perk up. Neko smiles and looks around worrying for her friend. She comes over and sits at the same table as me while Anna comes and sits on her lap. "Would you like some food?" Izumo offers. Neko nods while sings "food, food, food." As cute as she is she, she gets annoying after a bit.

"Kuroh isn't back yet?" She looks down with a sad look. I shake my head. She starts whining while Anna comforts her. When Izumo comes with food Anna hops off so Neko can eat. Izumo comes and gives me a bowl of rice even though I didn't ask. "You haven't eaten in 2 days." He gives me a worried look as I blush, never have I had a stranger worry and care about me so much.

Once I finish my rice Neko jumps up and starts dancing around. "I can't wait to have Kuroh and Shiro back. Kuroh, Shiro! My Shiro!" She keeps repeating this in her high voice as I repeatedly bang my head on the table to block her out. "Ouch." I grab my nose and feel where my old bruises were. Ever since middle school I've been getting in a lot of fights at school and on the streets. I don't provoke the fights, other idiots start it and I finish it. I come home with bruises and cuts on my face and body. My father kept questioning and worrying but I ignored him.

_Here you go._ Sakura would always give me bandages for my face with a smile_. I like what you fight for, reminds me that there are good people in this world_. I never honestly noticed what I was fighting for until she pointed it out… she sometimes knows me more than I know myself. She was the first person I met who wasn't scared of me… she was the first real friend I've had.

As Neko settles down into a nap and I go over to Yata and sit on my knees beside me. Wake up…please just for a moment I want to see your smile, your anger, I want to see you talk non-stop about your pride. I feel a paper like feeling on my shoulder as I look up to Anna holding a bandage. I slightly smile thinking she's just like her sister. "Thanks." I say when I put it on my nose. The familiar fabric on my face takes me back. Anna nods and walks away.

I rest my head on Yata's chest and stare at him. "Yata…promise me that when you wake up… you'll never leave me. That you'll stay by my side forever…I…I love you." I grip his shirt while turning my eyes to the now pouring rain. And please Kuroh take care of my best friend. Make sure she's safe.

Kuroh

Grell lent us this creepy dark room that Sakura seems to enjoy. She admires the dolls the gives me the chills as I admire her. Her long sliver hair flows down to her waist and as she looks at me with her clear eyes I'm taken captive against her. When was the moment I felt these feelings that I've never even knew I was capable of? I think it was, oddly enough, when she had me by the neck with her foot. I've never seen a girl the strong and that bold. But when I fell in love with her…I could see in her eyes that she already has someone locked in her heart. I saw it the moment I fell.

When I saw her crying at Izumo's apartment I understood what she was doing in the cell when we went to the blue clan's headquarters… she was in the presents of Mikoto, the love of her life. But, I won't give up. If there's a chance that I could be the one who heal her wounds of him then I will take that chance.

"Here, you take the bed and I'll take the floor." I tell Sakura who is standing on the bed with her knees. I grab a pillow and turn around. I feel her cold soft hand around my wrist. "Don't…sleep…sleep with me." My face turns a pink color as I feel something throb. I know she didn't mean it like that, but wishful thinking kills. I nod and place the pillow back on the bed. I take my shoes and jacket off and set them over a chair. I turn around and my heart stops when I see Sakura take her pants off and gracefully sets them on the dresser. Then she flips her hair while taking off her spiked collar and setting it with her pants.

See crawls into bed with just her shirt and I feel in some spots. "W-What are you doing?" I start to get nervous and look away even when it's hard. "Please don't tell me you're sleeping like that?" I look back for a second her see her nod…oh my god she's cute. I sigh while quickly jumping in bed turning away from her. I feel her get under the covers and her soft leg brushes up against mine.

After ten minutes of trying to sleep thoughts of Sakura starts drive me crazy. I decide to check on her and I'm shocked to see she's been looking at me the whole time. "Uh," I say as she just looks at me with those angelic eyes of hers. I stare at her a while before reaching my hand and touching her face, she madly blushes and turns away. I pull her face back to me and I lean closer to her…when I kiss her its different this time because she kisses me back.

I roll on top of her and look down on her…its dark so I don't see her expression but I get closer and kiss her anyways. I reach her neck and lick it. I soft sound reaches her lips and I'm taken by her more and more. I touch her body more, her delicate skin feels like slick. I press my lips up to her ear. "I love you, Sakura." I say before returning to her burning lips. When I gently touch her inner thigh I want to go more….I want to go all the way, but I can feel her hands shake. I fear that she's crying so I slow down and stop. Before going to sleep I give her one more soft kiss.

I fall into a light sleep as I think about her touch, her smell, and the sounds that I made her say… all of it. And I don't fall into a deep sleep up I feel her cuddle into me as I lay on my back. Looking down to her frail yet strong body I know that I'm more in love now then I was days ago… and that these feelings will only grow stronger.


	9. k9

Sakura

"Mikoto… Mikoto," I hear myself moan in my sleep. When I come to my senses I quickly cover my mouth and look over to Kuroh who's still sleeping. I let out a sigh and then blush when I remember what Kuroh and I did. I sit up and cover my face. I've never done anything like that other than Mikoto. But in reality… I wanted him to get on top of me and have his way with me. I begged him. But I feel so guilty… I'm only Mikoto's. But I really do like Kuroh. I feel like crying as I get out of bed and stare looking at the dolls again. I see one with white hair and red eyes, it reminds me of Anna. My sweet little Anna. I don't want her to go through any of this.

I gently touch the dolls cheek and turn around. I try to not wake Kuroh up as I shut the door. It's not as dark in the house as I thought it would be. I go down stairs and see Grell at the end holding one of his dolls. It's a small doll with black hair and a pink old fashioned dress. He notices me when he waves over to me. Sitting down on the last step I see he doesn't have his glasses on and his face is blank. "Couldn't sleep?" He asks while rubbing the dolls long hair. I shake my head. Too much on my mind.

"How about you? Do demons even sleep?" I haven't seen Ciel sleep before. He shakes his head. "We do sleep, but it's not like we need it." Ah, so it's just for pleasure. I heat up at the word. "Did something happen in there?" He notices my face as he sets his down like it was a diamond. "Maybe, something." I say not looking up. "Sakura…why do you look so sad?"

I look up and yes, I do feel sad. I'm sad because Mikoto -and Totsuka-are dead, I'm sad that Yata could be dying, while Goma could be in serious danger, I'm sad that Kuroh kisses me and I sad because… because I'm falling in love with him! Of course I don't tell Grell this, but it's not like I need to. "You know falling in love isn't something to be sad about, it's a feeling that us demons shouldn't know of, yet how can the most powerful demon be able to fall so deeply?"

Demons aren't supposed to feel love? If I'm a demon why do I feel so much love for Mikoto, for Anna and Yata, for Goma…and even for Kuroh? "Well," I say while turning to look Grell in the eyes. "Isn't love the most powerful thing in the world?" I ask like he'll know the answer. "I guess it can be." He smiles. "And whatever it is that's making you sad… you should just listen to yourself. You're pretty wise, your highness."

Grell decided sleep would be nice so I went up stairs and back into the room. I was relieved to see Kuroh still sleeping. I crawled into bed and while his back was turned to me I cuddled up next to him and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Kuroh

Last night while Sakura was asleep she was moaning…but she wasn't moaning for me. She was moaning Mikoto's name. It pissed me off and made me sad at the sad time. She then left me alone for a while with her sounds still lingering in the room. Even when she came back and snuggled up next to me with her cute self I still couldn't help but have uneasy dreams.

"Sleep well?" Grell smiles in my face as he sets down breakfast for me. So they have normal food in the demon world, huh? Miso Soup, Broiled Fish, Steamed Rice and Tamagoyaki on the side. A traditional Japanese breakfast. Sakura enjoys every bit of it as I barley touch mine. My own selfish thoughts have been taking over saving this Homra kid from possible danger. Sakura gracefully wipes her mouth as she smiles thanking Grell. It was a rather delicious breakfast, even if I didn't really eat. "Kuroh." Sakura gets up and stands in front of me. "I-I need to talk to you." She blushes but then gets a serious look on her face. My heart pounds while feeling uneasy. We walk into the kitchen as she turns around to me, her hair spinning.

"Forget everything that's happened last night…" My heart drops, even when I was prepared for the worst. "At-at least for today. Until we save Yata. We both need to be focused on Yata and saving him!" My eyes widen and I'm shocked. So…just for today? "So, when we get back and everyone is save…you and I-,"

"I don't know… I just can't think about this right now." She breaks eye contact with me and I decide it'll be best if we give up on this matter. I walk over to her and kiss her head. "Fine, let's go save that little punk."

Grell waits for us sitting with his legs up on the table. "Grell, we're ready to go." Sakura says as the demon smiles. We walk out the door and even though its morning it's a dark gray color outside as very few demons wondering around. They don't notice us as we walk up for a long path up a mountain with the castle on top. It looks like it came out of a fairy tale. A dark and twisted one. "Once we're inside you're going to have to try your best not to look at anyone. I casted a spell on the both of you to not be noticed but it will break with you make eye contact with any of them." Crell's orders seem easy enough.

We're half way there when Sakura trips over some vines. I quickly catch her before she falls. I grab her by the waist but my left hand gropes something else. She jumps up and glares at me with a flushed face. Glad to know she's aware of me. "We're here." Grell leads us up to a large gate with demon guards. He nods to know as they order the gate to be lowered. The really can't see us and I try not to pay attention to them.

Inside it's not like a home it's more like a bloody maze. Little flying demons fly above us as we start to figure out this maze. Grell has no problem though we just follow. Just then a little demon girl runs and trips in front of us. Sakura reaches out and catches her. You idiot! The demon looks up then to her left and then her right. "Are you okay, little miss?" Grell grabs her from behind and pull her off of Sakura. She nods. "But, it felt as if something caught me." Her voice is cute, but still creepy. "Might've just been your imagination." He smiles and then hurries her along. Sakura looks at me and gives me a thumbs up with her eyes close.

We make it to a door and Grell stops. "Well, this is where I take my leave."

"Wait, what?! We don't know this place. How do we even get to where the souls are? Or to get back out?" I question everything there is to know about this guy. He points to Sakura who points to herself in confusion. "You will open it, the black queen can sense when I open the door so it has to be you."

"But, how do I even open it?"

He shrugs. "I don't know, you're Kuro Hime I'm sure something will pop up in the little head of yours." He pats her on the head and it makes me upset when he touches her. "And here." He hands her a black stone on a chain and puts it on her neck. "When you find the soul make sure you hold this stone in the palm of your hand as you reach out for it, it will be sucked into the stone. Do not touch the toxic that their swimming around in…it will melt your skin off." Well, that's reassuring.

"And on the matter of getting back, I'll personally help you with that once you caught your soul." Grell then turns and marches away leaving us alone. Sakura slowly open the door to find an even bigger door with chains all over it. We step inside looking around so that no one catches up, even though no one can see us.

Just when we think everything's fine when we feel the ground shake we turn around to see a huge totoro looking thing but with his ears half cut off and his eyes are black holes with red beaming pupils. He screams a piercing scream as bloody guts and body parts fly out of his mouth with his shark teeth. I take a step back as Sakura follows. I grip my sword as I'm ready for this fight.

Anna

Ciel hangs up side down in the corner of Sakura's room. I hop on her bed so I can get closer to him. Taking my marble I size it up to him and see a dark black on his hair, his skin is white just like mine and he's wearing such a dress pink dress. I've been letting him use my clothes or he pretty much takes them. I only have red dresses so he went and got more colors. I want to see more colors on him.

I look closer to try to see more when I see him open his black eyes. I fall back and hit the ground. Ciel flies down with his bat wings which are smaller than the ones he had at the battle. "What were you doing? Do all humans look at demons through a marble?" He glances over to mine that rolled to the other side of the room. He flies over above it and picks it up. He comes up and hands it too me.

"Don't lose this again…its important right?" He stutters his words as I nod and run out of the room. When I make it down stairs I see Goma and Izumo are both crying Yata's body. "What are you doing?" I quietly ask as Goma looks at me with no sweat at all. "I think it'll be better if he stays in Sakura's room." Izumo explains. They make it in the middle of the stairs when Ciel comes walking down. When he passes them he covers his nose. "Wow that human smells awful." He races down the stairs and stands by my side.

Izumo sniffs Yata and cringes. "He's right…this kid needs a bath. Goma, think you could do it… I'd think Yata would be amused when he finds out." I see Goma nod her head and I laugh inside at the thought of Yata's reaction. I walk pass Ciel and over to the couch Yata was on. I feel like this is my couch and I feel nice when I sit on it. Looking over to my right I see the empty spot…where Mikoto would always be sleeping. My heart starts to ache…then Ciel hops up on it making my heart ache in a different way.

Sakura

I get pissed off as I see this monster. I know the spell is broken because he charges at us. Kuroh and I jump on opposites sides. He hops off the wall and stabs the monster it screeches making blood fly out of his mouth. I run and jump up, burning him with my dakufaia before I flip over him. I land on my feet and look over to Kuroh. He nods and slides under the thing and faces it. They go at it, the monster trying to pick up Kuroh. As I look around at the bodies I get an idea.

I run to the front pushing Kuroh out of my way as the monster grabs me…then he puts me in its mouth. "Sakura!" I hear Kuroh scream for me as I'm trying not to get cut by razor teeth. I'm not being eating or pushed around I'm just at a still. I'm on my knees when I look down to its gross throat and can see its demon heart. Standing up I get ready but I'm shaken so I fall back down cutting my wrist. Be careful out there dumbass!

I get back up and stand my ground. I lift up my hand and send a powerful black fire down to his heart. He screams and starts moving crazily. I see intern blood rushing up as I back kick its teeth out. I jump out to see a wide eyed Kuroh. I jump into his arms as the monster explodes. I'm in Kuroh's arms as I look back. I was not expecting that. "What were you thinking putting yourself in danger like that?" Kuroh puts his sword back and wipes his face of blood. "Shut up, it's dead right? So it's fine." I wipe my blood off too.

We face the chained door as I'm stuck. "Well, go ahead and open it." Kuroh says with his arms crossed. I slowly turn around to show my annoyed twitching face. "Will you. Shut. The fuck up. You dog." He glares at my words before I turn back around trying to figure this out. "Okay." I spit on both of my hands and push the door. "Open seamen!" Nothing.

Okay time to get serious. I close my eyes and think…okay open…open. Suddenly my eyes get hot with an icy feeling as I shoot them open while the door burst open. The feeling is gone when I look over to Kuroh and smile. He gives me a glare but then softens up. We walk in to a dark green room with a glowing pool like thing in the middle. When I look down its actually swimming, sleeping souls. I take a deep breath and look for Yata while holding the stone in my hand.

Kuroh stands beside me as we both look. I fine a soul, but it's not Yata's… my heart tightens and I feel like I can't breathe… my hands shake as I stare at Mikoto. His red hair stands out and I want to cry. Mikoto! I let go of the stone as I run over and try to grab him when my fingers start to burn. Kuroh pulls me back as Mikoto's soul drifts away. "You idiot!" Kuroh yells as he takes my acid frying fingers. "Mikoto." I weakly say. Kuroh stops.

"Why is Mikoto's soul here?!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I try to cry but no tears come out. I'm confused, I'm hurt, and I'm pissed off. All I want to do is fall into blackness. Kuroh picks me up and faces me in the pool as I see Yata. I can't move so Kuroh forces me to grip the stone and then reaches my hand out. Yata's soul lifts up and goes into the stone. I can feel his heart beat and I want to be happy, but… I don't know.

Just then at the corner of my eye I see a flowing demon. Kuroh draws his sword at the lightly red headed demon with big glasses and a maid outfit. She smiles. "I'm here to assist you." This must be Grell's 'personal help' she smiles again and points to a black tunnel. "Just slide through there and there should be a small cottage. Stay there until blackout is over then take this," She hands Kuroh a bottle of Grell's blood. "Then get on top of the cottage and do the same thing you did to get here." With that she poofs away. "Let's go." Kuroh says, but I can't move. I stare off into the distance as he picks me up and we go down the tunnel together.

We land in a country style cottage with a fireplace and z futon. I crawl over to the fire as it burns in my eyes. I try not to blink I want the fire consume me. I think of Mikoto's smiling face and then of him drifting in the soul pit…worst than dead. I stare and stare feeling empty inside. I reach out and touch the fire letting it scorch my frail fingers.


	10. k10

Kuroh

"Sakura!" I pull her away from the fireplace. She falls in my arms as she looks dead…her fingers look burnt but she shows no signs of pain. God Damnit! I grab her face as her clear yet empty eyes daze off. I've never seen a person like this before. I shake her while screaming her name. When her eyes finally come back to life tears fall down her cheeks. "M-Mikoto…." She cries and cries. I shut my mouth before I say something stupid. She grabs my jacket and pushes herself into me. "Why…why was Mikoto there?!" She keeps crying. I'm jealous and pissed…but mostly I feel my heartbreaking.

When she calms down she falls onto the futon. Tears still drip from her face and she still looks lost… her mind is completely focused on Mikoto. It was when I first met her and I feel like it always will be. She says his name one more time as she curls into a ball. I want to hold her in my arms; I want to wipe her tears away. But, I also want to make her mine and I want to erase all thoughts of that king Mikoto.

I sigh as I hold my head. Sakura fell sleep as she shakes from crying. I'm exhausted so I crawl next to her and lie down. I face her and see streaks of tears left. I slowly wipe them off. Even though it's a bit dark I can still see her perfectly clear. I place my hand on her cheek as she opens her eyes. I flinch as I expect her to freak out. "Kiss me." She whispers. I don't act on it because I feel like she's asleep and she's not talking to me. "Kuroh…please kiss me."

Hearing my name I grab her face and kiss her barely letting each other breath. I move so that I'm on top of her looking down at her. I touch her delicate lips before leaning down and kissing her again. It felt as if my heavy heart is getting lighter. She wants me. I hold her in my arms as she wraps her legs around me. "Sakura." I look at her and remembering her face a few minutes ago. "I'll make you forget." I kiss her cheek. "I'll fix your broken heart." I suck on her neck as I make my way down to her chest. Through her shirt I rub her small breasts. I crawl down while taking her pants out throwing them to my side.

She's so soft and cute. I gently rub her as she flinches. Her scent is so sweet it's starting to intoxicate me. I lick her through her panties and she sequels. "K-Kuroh…" I ignore her and lick her once more before ripping her panties off. Clear, sweet smelling stuff drips down. "You're this wet?" I look up to see her empty eyes and her cheeks blush. I nibble on her clit trying to tease her before I stick my tongue in her. She grips the bottom of her shirt as she quietly moans. I want to hear her moan louder so I go deeper while grapping her hips. "Kuroh!" She moans my name and I can feel my dick getting hard.

Taking my tongue out I lift up and give her a powerful kiss before taking my belt off and unzipping my pants. Pulling my pants down I grab Sakura thighs and lift them up. Embarrassed she looks away while gripping the blankets. I rub my member while thoughts of her makes me even harder. I pull my briefs down and nudge her cute pussy. A sound comes out of her lips and I push a little farer. "Kuroh, st-," I shut her up with a kiss while going all in. I don't intend to stop…not ever.

Sakura

I shoot up and start panting from my nightmare. The fire is out but there's still a little light. My head starts pounding as I sit up. I remember crying so much… because I saw Mikoto's soul trapped with all the lost ones. What was it doing there? I look over to my right and see Kuroh with his shirt off in a deep sleep. Oh…right. I hug my knees. I had sex with Kuroh. I feel myself start to cry. I'm such an awful person…I broke my promise with Mikoto to always be his. I'm hurting Kuroh by still being in love with my dead ex-boyfriend. But that's just it, Mikoto is not my dead ex, he is my dead boyfriend. We never broke up.

I cry some more muffling the sounds that come out. Why is this happening? I just want to be happy, I just want not to hurt anybody, and I just want my friends to be protected. But I cannot have any of that because I am Kuro Hime the evil princess of the demon world. I grip the stone that holds Yata's soul and I can feel his heartbeat. I smile. Yata is safe, he's safe with Goma, and he's safe in this stone. I lie back down and fall asleep while listening to Yata's heartbeat.

I feel my body being shaken as I wake up to Kuroh staring back I me, I blush and form tears at the same time while looking at this half naked man. "Wake up." He says as I still hold the stone in my hand. I get up as Kuroh backs up. I look down and then at him. He gently smiles, but I can see a little sadness in his eyes that make my heart ache. He hands me my pants of he puts his clothes back on. "I think we should quickly go home. The sooner the better." Kuroh put his sword on his side as I put my shoes on. I nod.

We walk outside seeing no one while facing the back of the castle. It's so beautiful yet it's the home of an ugly queen. "Come on." He reaches out his hand as I see he already got up on the house. It's not that tall so how is this going to work? Is it different to get home than to get? Kuroh opens the bottle of Grell's blood. Slowly and carefully he pours it making a huge black hole appear. He pulls me in like the last time and smiles at me. I give me a weak smile before we fall over. I grip Kuroh's shirt as it feels as if we're frozen I look up to see him shining. He is really beautiful. And I really do like him.

We gently drop on the city hall roof as he lies on top of me. I feel his heart match my pounding one. Just when I thought he was going to lean in a kiss me he gets and fixes his shirt. I'm a little disappointed as I get up. I start to get an uneasy feeling. I was about to say something when I feel the black stone around my neck rise. I see Yata's soul's jump up and drifts through the air.

Goma

I stare at Yata who is still asleep on the cough…it's been a week. A whole week and no word from Sakura and Kuroh. Each day I start to worried more and more. I've been staying at the bar sleeping on the floor in Sakura's room as Yata's body lies on the bed. I rest my head on the bed as my body is on the floor. I don't know how much more I can take of this. I feel like crying, I feel dying. Just then I feel something move on the bed and I quickly shoot up. My heart stop and tears form in my eyes as I see Yata get up. When he sees me his eyes widen. "Go-,"

"Yata!" I scream and jump on him. I hold him in my arms as I feel him grip the back of my hoddie. "Y-You're okay?" He's voice shakes and it sounds really weak. I grip him harder. "You idoit! Of course! Why would you do something so stupid?!" I let go of him and start banging his chest with my fists. Over and over again I keep hitting him while yelling as tears drip form my face. "I thought I was going to lose you! I thought you'd never wake up!" I keep crying and hitting. Just then I feel him take my wrists as I stare at me. He leans in and gives me a kiss. My eyes are wide but they soon close.

When he stops for air he turns away as his face madly blushes. "If you tell anyone about this…I'll kill you." He lies. I smile but then realize something. "Sakura!" I yell. Surely she must be back and safe! I jump off the bed as Yata grabs me. "What's wrong? Is Sakura hurt?!" the worry in his eyes is so cute. "Her and Kuroh went to the demon world to get your soul back…they've been gone a whole week." He gives me a concerned and confused face. "My soul?" Just then we hear the bar door open and we look at each other before running down the stairs. I nearly push him trying to get down first.

I start to tear up again as I see my best friend and Kuroh. "Sakura!" I yell as I run into her arms she hugs me tightly. She smiles down on me, but I'm not the one see needs to see. She looks up to see Yata. He looks away and he looks like…..he's about to cry? "I'm…I'm sorry." He says and it doesn't make sense. "I…the last thing I remember I was, trying to kill you…you couldn't breathe and I-I couldn't stop."

Sakura runs over to him and pulls him in her arms. "Shut the fuck up." She says as she holds him. He hugs her back thanking her for saving him. All the Homra gangs come in and welcomes Yata and Sakura back. Even that annoying Neko comes and squeals for Kuroh's return. I sit next to Yata as he secretly holds my hand as Sakura is at the bar with everyone. Anna sits on her lap as Ciel floats above the bar. I look up to Yata. "Stop staring at me." He pulls his beanie down to cover his face. I push the beanie back up and kiss him. "I will never stop staring at you."

Sakura

Seeing Yata…alive and breathing just made me feel so relived, like a huge hole in my heart is filled. I hold Anna in my lap as Izumo, Kuroh and the whole gang and I drink and just enjoy each other's company. Once in a while I hear Yata's yelling and Goma's punches from behind me.

"So, how what it?" Izumo asks me while giving me another drink. I give him a confused look. "The demon world…was it creepy?" He smiles while Ciel rolls his eyes. Just then I remember and my heart drops. Anna notices and looks up at me. "Sakura?" She asks while everyone stares at me. "I-," I don't know if I want to talk about it but…they have a right to know and maybe I can get some answers. "I saw Mikoto."

At this everyone stops even Yata and Goma gets up and comes over. "I saw his soul… and I don't know why it's there…and I-," I want to cry more. My Throat tightens. "Sakura." Izumo gets in front of me leaning on the bar. "Remember…when we were in my apartment and you broke down?" I nod remembering it clearly. "You said you'd die for him correct?" I nod…I would. "Well… do you know that you actually died?" My eyes widen… died? My head and heart hurts as I start to remember. Tears flow down my cheeks.

"Mikoto," Izumo continues. "Mikoto sold his soul so you could live again."


	11. k11: memories

Sakura (13 years old)

I feel my cheek bruise as I run through the streets of Shizume City. My heart aches at the memory of Totsuka being beaten by those losers. I bust through the door of the Homra bar to face a wide eyed Mikoto. I pant as him and his blonde friend stare at me. Mikoto gets up and runs to me. He grabs my face as my face throbs. "What happened?" His deep voice sounds angry, something I've never seen him like before. I can't speak as I'm shaken. "S-some guys…Totsuka and I…we," My stomach starts to hurt as I lose my balance. Mikoto catches me, helping me up. No, I'm not the one he should be helping. "Totsuka!" I scream. "Help Totsuka please…" My voice gives out as I hear a phone ring.

"Hello?" The blonde kid answers. He listens to the other person at the end of the phone. He turns to us. "That kid Totsuka is in the hospital…he's beaten up pretty badly." My heart drops…I wasn't able to save him. I want to burst into tears, but I have to be strong. Mikoto sucks his teeth before picking me up like a princess. He carries me outside and into a black jeep. He lightly sets me in the back seat. I grab his shirt begging me to stay in the back with me. He smirks before gently pushing me over and sitting next to me.

His blonde friend puts the car in drive as he quickly speeds his way to the hospital. I feel uneasy while thinking of Totsuka as Mikoto grabs my hand and rubs my bruised knuckle. I look up to him as he stares out the window. When I grip his hand harder he looks down at me with his piercing eyes. I see him look over at his friend and then back at me. With his free hand he lifts up my cheek and kisses me. My eyes widen as his sweet lips coats my beaten up ones. I close my eyes and enjoy every bit of it.

Once at the hospital I run out of the car, Mikoto and his friend follows, I ask the nurse where Totsuka is and she leads us to his room. Totsuka is lying in the hospital reading the book I lent him. He has a broken arm and a broken leg, and he as a bandage around his head. "Ah, King." He smiles and greets Mikoto. He looks over and smiles at me knowing nothing he can say will make me feel better. "Who did this?" Mikoto walks over to Totsuka. "Would you be a good friend and scratch my foot?" Totsuka wiggles his toes. Mikoto sucks his teeth and asks again. "I'll tell you if you scratch it."

Mikoto gives up and goes over and through the cast scratches his foot. Totsuka starts laughing just when Mikoto knocks him in the head. "Ouch." Totsuka says still laughing. Mikoto starts to head for the door when he grabs my wrist. He slams the door before grabbing my shoulder. "I'm serious… who did this to you guys?" His grip is hurting my shoulders, but not as hard as those guys punched me. "Those high schoolers." I give in to his request even though I don't want him to get involved. He growls a bit remembering them. "You should get checked out." He looks at my beat up face. I shake my head. "You have to." He turns me around and pushes me a bit. I quickly turn around and grab his shirt. "I want to stay with you!" I blush when I realized I yelled. I'm not a person who would yell. He lifts up my head and stares at me. "Are you prepared to stay with me?" I don't understand what he means, but I nod. He pushes me to the wall and deeply kisses me pulling me closer each breath he takes. "You're mine now." He says and I love the way it sounds. I'm _his_.

"Hey, hey~" I feel someone poking me as I stare out the classroom window. "Stop it, idiot." I say to Totsuka who leans on my desk and starts poking me. "The final bell just rang what are you doing?" Totsuka whines and I can tell he's hoping to go on an adventure. I sigh as I look back to the window. It's been 3 days since Totsuka got out of the hospital and it's been a week since I saw Mikoto. I lean on the desk. "I miss him." I groan softly so Totsuka can't hear me.

Just then Totsuka shoots up. "King!" He yells and jumps over me. King? I look up to see Mikoto leaning on the wall against the wall. All the girls stare at him as he looks around ignoring them. When he looks up and sees up he just stares and I know he wants to smile. "Let's go." Totsuka grabs my hands as we race out of the classroom. We crash into one of the teachers and a few students. I barely switch my shoes as we're already outside.

"How are you King?" Totsuka says as we meet up to him. "Fine," then he looks at me. "How are you?" My stomach is filled with butterflies. Even though he was talking me Totsuka's one sided mind thought otherwise. "I am so perfectly bored! Why don't we all go to the park?!" We see Mikoto's blonde friend ride up with his bike. "Oh, Izumo hi!" Totsuka waves and walks over to them as Mikoto stares at me. "I'm fine." I quietly say. But I'm more than fine I'm actually happy.

Some how all three of the guys manage to get their bikes as I stand bikeless. "Here, hop on." Totsuka points to where I always stand. I look at my place then at Mikoto's bike. "What?" Totsuka whines as I hop on the back of Mikoto's bike. "Even though I would choose the king over me…it still hurts." He fake cries as Izumo pats his back. "Don't sweat it. She probably feels safer, you know Mikoto being scary and all. Not to mention you crashed once, right?" I heat up at the memory of the day. That's the second kiss I got from Mikoto. I notice he's staring at me as he smirks.

We all ride to the nearby park, the one where just a week ago I was beaten up; I start to feel scared when I feel the warms of Mikoto's stare and I feel protected. The boys have their bike like a triangle as I hop off. I buy a box of milk tea and return to Mikoto's bike. Totsuka starts talking while Izumo pulls out a book and starts reading. I couldn't see it, but I wouldn't be surprised if it was a playboy or something. I mean he is a teenage boy after all. I look down at Mikoto and wonder if he looks at those types of things. I wouldn't doubt it. Does he touch himself while looking? I suck on my tea as I look down at his pants. I heat up when I see that he was watching me the whole time. He probably didn't know what I was thinking because he looks over at my tea. "Here." I reach it out to his lips as I takes it in his mouth and drinks it.

"Say king, Izumo, wanna do a match?" Totsuka leans over his bike. "A match?" Izumo asks while looking up from his book. Totsuka motions us to follow him. I still drink my tea as we ride pass the park and over the cliff surrounding the ocean. "Here, here." Totsuka points as we stop. He continues. "We'll go down here by bike. The one who brakes first loses." Mikoto leans back on me as he looks up at me while I drink. He is so cute, oh my god. "Chicken race, huh? Totsuka you sure have nerve don't cha?" Izumo smiles accepting that idiot's game. "You don't have to stay on." Mikoto says still looking up at me. I almost laugh at him. I wanna do everything you do. I want to always be by your side. "I don't mind."I say. He smirks as he gets his bike lined up with Izumo and Totsuka.

"Go!" Izumo yells. We start off as the wind pushes up our hair and Mikoto's red hair look like shooting fire. "Well, looks like I'll go this far." Izumo stops. "So fast!" Totsuka look's back in shock. Izumo chuckles while leaning over his bike. "Safety first ya' know." Izumo yelps while looking back at Izumo and in front of him. He brakes too fast as he crashes. Thank god I wasn't on his bike. Mikoto starts going faster when I notice he has no intention to stop. My tea is almost gone as we soar off the cliff. I wasn't scared as I shared a blank face and finish my tea. "King!"

After the whole race thing Totsuka and I joined Mikoto and Izumo at a nearby family restaurant. I sit next to Mikoto in the booth across from the idiot and the porn lover. "Do you not know what a chicken race is, Mikoto?" Izumo says while looking at the menu. Totsuka and him have been making fun of him the whole time over him. It was quite funny, but no one got hurt, he just landed on his bike and we rode down the slope. "What do you want?" Mikoto asks while looking over my shoulder. I go over all the food and see something that's really pretty. A little pink circle cake that looked like something from the sailor moon anime. I point to it as Mikoto chuckles. "Who've thought a girl would like sweets." A girl like me? "Well excuse me for liking cute things." I set my menu down feeling a bit annoyed. It's not so much that I like sweets it's just that the cake looked so cute and I have a sweet spot for things like that. Mikoto leans in my ear and I can feel his breath. "Does that me you think I'm cute?" He whispers as I get all tingly.

I madly heat up as our food comes. Izumo and Totsuka both order big meals while Mikoto just has black coffee. Totsuka's loud mouth makes most of the conversation as I quietly eat cake, which happened to be chocolate. Suddenly, I feel Mikoto hand rub my thigh and slowly makes it under my skirt. I flinch as he rubs my clit and starts moving his finger up and down. He keeps doing his while drinking coffee as the boys keep talking and laughing. I can't eat anymore as I start to feel really strange. Mikoto would start to move really fast and then he would get slower. A little quiet sound reaches my lips when Mikoto looks over to me he raises his eye brows. "Sakura, are you okay?" Totsuka says with a mouthful of food.

"I-I," I'm so embarrassed I can't speak, but not because of the sound but because I didn't want him to stop. "She looks a bit red maybe she's sick." Mikoto looks at me with a smirk on his face touching me harder. "Ah, okay I'll take you home." Totsuka says while almost getting up. "Nah, I will." Mikoto says while taking his fingers off of me. He brings it to his lips and licks his fingers. "Sweet." He says. I feel like I am about to go crazy.

On the back on Mikoto's bike a feeling over comes me and it's strange it's almost as if… I'm horny. He doesn't know where I live so he bikes in the direction of his place. Once we get there I'm shock it see a big house, a nice house. He parks his bike and picks me up setting me on the ground. "No one's home." He says grabbing my hand. Oh no…are we going to have sex? I start to freak out and I suddenly get scared. Once inside his house we walk up the stairs to his bedroom and suddenly, I'm not scared anymore… I want it and I want him.

He shuts his door before slamming me against the wall. He kisses me hard while he grabs both my thighs to lift me up. He runs his lips to my neck and licks it. Then he'll suck the other side before kissing it. I feel my lower half being grinded against his. "M-Mikoto," I moan his name in my ear. He stops and stares at me before kissing me again while leading me to his bed. He takes my unifrom shirt and jacket off along with his. "You really do like cute things." He says as he runs his fingers across my pastel pink bra. Our skin is touching as he embraces me. "Sakura…" He whispers. "Hmm?"

"I think I've fallen in love with you." He holds me close as I feel his face heat up on my shoulder. And I have fallen for you, ever since the first time I met you. "Me too…so much." He hugs me closer. "Promise me you'll be mine forever." My heart jumps at his words. When I don't speak he lifts up and becomes wide as tears form in my eyes. "M-Mikoto… I will, I promise." He then attacks me holding me in his arms say how much he loves me.

Mikoto and I didn't have sex… and when I asked him why he was so sad. _I'm scared… _I can't help to think that's so cute. We see each other every day since Totsuka runs to the bar every day after school for an afternoon nap, we'd do perverted things here and there but never go all the way…and I'm fine with that because I feel like Mikoto holds me like a precious gem.

Totsuka and I skipped school to hang out with Mikoto and Izumo at their school. "Breaking the rules I see." Izumo says as we hop off the fence. When I jump down Mikoto catches me. "Princesses shouldn't hop fences." He says with a smile. "I-I'm not a princess." I pout while he chuckles. "You are to me." Mikoto then kisses me on the cheek and I burn up. Idiot what if Totsuka and Izumo see us? I thought this was supposed to be our little secret? I liked it like that. If was as if we had our own little world..with us the two of us living in it.

We sit in the school yard while I share strawberry milk with Mikoto and Izumo reads a non-porn book. Totsuka wander off a while ago. Having these indirect kisses with Mikoto is cute, and I did say I loved cute things. I stare at him drinking it while my saliva is still on it. When he notices my reaction he grabs my cheek and pulls it. "Ow, ow, ow." He's much stronger than he thinks he is.

Suddenly Izumo comes back with a bright face. He grabs Izumo by the sleeve as Mikoto and I look at each other. "This way, this way come." He grabs Izumo as we both follow them. Oh god what this is stupid guy up to now? He leads us around the school in front of a window. "It's completely visible." Totsuka points to the teacher in the building. She's half naked as she starts to strip off her clothes. Izumo lights up like a huge pervert saying "oh" in amazement. The teacher has black shiny hair that falls to her shoulders and big boobs, probably a C cup…maybe a D?

Izumo and Totsuka crawl down to get a closer look muttering to each other. I look at the woman's breasts then down to mine. I'm hardly an A cup… I look again then back at mine while squeezing them together. Is Mikoto disappointed with my size? I look like a child. I look up to him as he stares at the woman while slurping on our milk. I glare at him sending black aura to him. I'm completely jealous that he's looking at this sexy woman.

"Ah, she's turning this way." I hear Izumo before pulling me down to them. I look up to see the teacher turn around and her face drops when she sees Mikoto on the other side of the window drinking his milk. "Su…Suoh-kun?" she says in horror. He pause his drinking. "Hey."

"It's not hey, king!" Izumo and Totsuka both scream as I jump up and kick Mikoto in the face for looking.

Totsuka and Izumo are wildly cracking up at Mikoto's bruised face. I blush while looking down. I'm sitting on Mikoto's lap as we sit on a swing. Izumo and Totsuka are sitting on the monkey bars. "That was gold! I would never expect Sakura to do that!" Izumo laughs. "No, it's just like her. She probably got mad she as no boobs." Izumo's big stupid ugly mouth talks. "Shut up." I throw an empty can at them that used to be coffee. Mikoto smiles as he leans into my ear. "I like small boobs better." My face heats up as I thank the lord for giving me small boobs.

"Hey." Totsuka says holding up the can I threw at him. "Let's play kick the can!" He's childish voice perks up. "Can?" Mikoto and I both ask not knowing the game. "You guys never played before?" He asks in shock. Dummy, I've known you all my life when have we ever played that game? Totsuka spells the rules out to us as Izumo sits quietly. "Okay, King is it!" Totsuka yells before he and Izumo run off. I stay behind to look at Mikoto a little more before running off in a different direction.

I hide up in a small tree as I see Izumo running up to the can his shoes making a tapping sound. Just then out of nowhere Mikoto comes out and grabs Izumo by the neck and throws him to the ground. "K-King?!" Totsuka yelps as he bares witness to this. "It's okay to defeat the guy who kicks the can right?" He says hovering over a bloody Izumo. I start to tingly as the horny feeling comes back…I want to be defeated by him. "Next is you." He cracks his fingers while death staring Totsuka as I tingle again.

Mikoto goes over and beats Totsuka as I creep along the platform of the park. I stand over the can as I see Mikoto spill my best friend's blood. What a violent guy. I place my hands behind my back and lightly kick the can. When Mikoto hears the can crack on the platform he stops with Totsuka and death stares me. "S-Sakura w-won!" Totsuka weakly cheers putting his fist in the air before falling over and fainting. Mikoto drops him as he stomps over to me. I give him a blank innocent look. He lightly touches my long white hair and running his fingers through it. "Unforgiveable." He says while looking at my hair.

I step up to him and press myself against him. "Defeat me now." My voice sounds so sexual it even starts to turn me on. He clicks his tongues as he grabs me and leads me behind a huge tree. He sets his jacket down as we sit on it. I sit in between his legs as his starts kissing me from behind. Each time he touches me I moan louder and louder not caring if anyone could hear me. "M-Mikoto." I try to talk through my moans. "I want to make you feel good too." All Mikoto does is smirk. "It makes me feel good watching you." He gets rougher as I almost start uncontrollably moaning. "Did you just cum?" He asks in my ear as I look up to him panting. "You defeated me."

"You're wrong." He hugs me. "You're the one who defeated me."

This goes on for several years. When I went to high school nothing ever changed. We'd all go to the bar and hang around while Totsuka takes his nap. Mikoto and I'd go to the back for some fun. All three of us would play dumb games Mikoto either kills them or I kick Mikoto in the face for looking at porn or something. Time flew by and suddenly I was 16 and Izumo and Mikoto didn't go to school anymore.

I lay in Mikoto's bed while he takes a shower. I grab my boobs which seemed to have grown a little bit but not so much. I haven't changed much but I talk a lot more and maybe I've become more violent. Mikoto became the red king…and started a gang called Homra. Even though Izumo and Totsuka are the only members so far. I wanted to be a member too, but Mikoto refused. _You'll not devoting your life to a gang, it's dangerous. _But I will forever devote my life to you.

Mikoto, now 19, comes out of the shower dying his hair off with a towel. I turn over and lay on my stomach while I stare at his lightly tanned lightly toned body. And I wonder about is how we haven't had sex yet. It's been three years since we started dating but he still doesn't want to. "Stop staring at me."

I turn back over and sit cross legged. "I'll stare at you all I want…what a mean command." I pout like a five year old. "Well, do you want a closer view?" He gets closer and when he does his wet hair drips onto his flat stomach and on to my face. "No," I say while looking up at him. "Can I have the real thing?" I sweetly ask. He gets flustered as he pushes me on the bed and grabbing my wrists. "You never have to ask." But I love asking…it makes me seems cute.

We're at the part where he always stops where he always lies back down and gives up. This time…I don't want that to happen. "Mikoto…can't we. I mean can't you take my… my virginity?" I start to blush but I want him to so badly. He seems shocked as he thinks for a moment. "Ugh." He groans as he moves on top of me. "I'm not gonna stop…" I nod as he examines my already naked body. He sticks his fingers in his mouth before touching me and making me moan some more.

I grab his hard member as it gets bigger in my hand. He smirks as he takes his dark gray briefs off. He rubs it against me as he goes into his draw and grabs a condom. "No…" I boldly say grabbing his hand. He gives me a weird, confused look. "I just want you…I want to be as close to you as possible…I want all of you." I say, panting a little. He nods and throws the condom on the floor. "Then I'm putting it in."

He slowly puts it in with no problems as my insides start to feel hot. When it's all in I yelp as I feel something kind of pop. "Does it hurt?" He pants in my ear. I shake my head. "Keep going…" He grabs my hand as he starts thrusting. He actually starts moaning a little which makes me feel so much pleasure. "Ah, Mikoto go faster…." I can't breathe when he does. I hug him while I dig my nails into his back as he thrust more making the bed creak. "Ah, Sakura…" he goes faster as I feel it throb in me. "Sakura… I'm gonna cum…" I heat up at the word as I feel something drip inside me. I see that Mikoto's about to pull it out when I take my legs and wrap it around his back pushing him back him. When he does he lowers his head while letting up a huge moan. My head fall back as I feel his cum release in me…and there so much of it.

We match each other's wild pants as Mikoto falls next to me. "Sakura," He turns to me while pull me closer to him. "I love you…" That's all he can say, that's all I want him to say. I close my eyes as I listen to his heartbeats as he slips his finger down inside me. "You're a mess." And whose fault is that? "I'll go shower." I get up as Mikoto grabs me as he just stares at me like begging child. "Come with me." I smile at him as he carries me into the shower… and then carries me back to bed where we deeply fall asleep.

Two days have passed since then I have a date with Mikoto. I jump in the middle of the street making my dress flies up. I'm so excited. The evening air feels nice on my bare shoulders. I see the sun set is leaving a deep red just when I see my favorite red. Mikoto walks in a formal shirt and normal jeans. So cute.

He sees me and smirks as I blush. Suddenly his smirk disappears as his eyes widen. I give him a curious look when something hits me in the head. The last thing I see is Mikoto getting hurt and falling down. No…. Mikoto….

My mind is all fuzzy as I slowly open my eyes. My face stings as I notice my hands are tied behind me. I struggle when I see two guys stare at me…they don't look human but they don't look like monsters. They looked scared at my sight and start muttering to each other. Just then another guy walks in. He has dark purple hair with a matching beard and forest green eyes. He is wearing a white top hat, purple gloves, a tie that is pink with white dots, a white suit-shirt and undershirt, jester-style pants, and pointed shoes. He looks like curious freak. "Well, well, well if it isn't Kuro Hime." The man walks up to me and bends down taking my chin in his cold fingers.

Kuro Hime… how…how would he know that? I've kept it a secret all this time...how. "Now let me tell you something, you highness. The black queen will not hand the throne over to you." Not like I want it. "So you clearly must die." I flinch as I back away from him. "Ah, I thought you'd might resist… I noticed you had a little bit of a boyfriend." He says as my heart stops beating for moment. "If you fucking touch Mikoto I will burn you to hell." The guy chuckles. "I'm sure you can…but I could give you an offer." He gets up and orders the rest of the guys to leave. When they leave he takes my head and slams it against the iron floor.

"Listen here, if you don't kill yourself right now then that Mikoto Suoh is good enough dead." I don't blink…I don't want to put Mikoto in danger, but I've seen his powers….I've seen how strong he is. "Or…how about I sweeten the deal." He lifts me up a pushes me on the wall. "How about that sweet little sister of yours?" My eyes widen out of shock. "Ah, that's right…you don't know where she is do you? Well, I'll tell you. She's lock up in foster care because of you… didn't your parents kill themselves when they found out what you are?" Angry tears roll down my eyes from the painful memory.

"And frankly you should have let them kill her too…that ways she wouldn't have to become a tortured slave to all demons." No…Anna... "So, I'll tell you this again. Die Kuro Hime." Before I could make up my mind I feel him stab me in the gut. He keeps stabbing me until I spit blood on his face. He throws me on the floor while whipping it off. I see my dress is stained with my own blood and my hands shake. I somehow manage to get untied, but that doesn't matter now. I'm dying….Mikoto, I'm sorry.

Just then fire explodes leaving a hole in the wall. I see Mikoto light up in fury. "That's my cue." The demon, my murderer, tips his hat before disappearing. Mikoto grunts in anger until he sees me. Then he drops his fire and he just stares before running to my side. He picks me up as blood drips down my mouth. "Sakura…don't. Don't fucking die on me!" I see tears in his eyes as my heart aches…I can feel it giving out.

"Mikoto…I'm sorry." I love you… I'm sorry that I broke our promise.


	12. k12

Sakura

_Mikoto sold his soul so you could live. _I can't get Izumo words out of my head as I try to sleep. I'm alive right now…because Mikoto is trapped. What a bitter sweet thing to do. How could he sacrifice himself for the likes of me? Did he love me that much? I've been crying in the dark for hours as Anna lies next to me and Ciel sleeps like a bat in the corner. I died. I died because I let myself die. I couldn't let anything happen to Mikoto, or Anna. I needed to know they were safe and I wouldn't mind not being alive if they were.

I can't sleep, and I can't stand to be in this darkness any longer. I cover up Anna before quietly walking out the door. I need some fresh air I need to get away. Once outside it's colder than I expected since I'm only in one of Izumo's shirts. Not a single person is outside as the street lights start to burn out. I start walking with the flow of the wind I'm jealous at how it's so free. Why can't life be like that?

I made it to the bridge and the ocean drifts making a crashing sound when it hit the cliffs. I walk over and lightly touch the end looking over at one of the cliffs by the school. A sad smile reaches my lips as I remember the fun we all used to have over at that cliff. We'll never have those times again. I grip the rail tighter before I lift myself up. I stand on it looking down at the waves that look so dark. _Mikoto sold his soul so you could live. _

Yata

I couldn't believe my ears when Izumo said what Mikoto did that for Sakura. A month ago I would have never had thought he'd have a lover, never thought it would be someone like Sakura, and never thought he loved her so much. No I understand what the loneliness was he had on his face sometimes. "Yata." I hear Goma's voice. I'm taking her back to my place for a while since her house was closed down for a crime scene. I haven't told anybody about what happened and I don't think Goma has either. I honestly don't think we should I mean everybody has so much to deal with and I seriously don't want to give more bad news to Sakura.

"Goma," I say once we're in my room. I'm a little nervous since this is the first time girl's been in my room-Sakura sneaking in doesn't count-so I'm a bit embarrassed. "Yes?" She looks up at me while sitting on my bed. I can't help but think the little bandage on her nose is freaking adorable. "Uh, I'm sorry I k-kissed you." It wasn't an impulse, I really wanted to kiss her, but since it was my first kiss…I don't think it was any good. "Why would you say that?" She asks rolling over. "Are you gay?" My face heats up. That's her conclusion!? "No!" I yell not really knowing what to say. "Okay then," she gets up and sits on her knees. "Prove it."

My heart stars freaking out. How can I do that?! "I can't." I say looking away. "So, I was right." She says smiling as if she's enjoying this. I start to get pissed and I give up all thoughts. "Ugh." I groan as I tackle her onto my bed. She looks at me blinking quickly like she didn't expect me to do that. _I_ didn't expect myself to do that. I realize I can't stop now so I grip her wrists as I bend down and kiss her once more. She kisses me back and I start to feel really good.

I don't know what to do or what to do to make her feel nice, but I really want to touch her more. As my face heats up more I take my hand and reach down. I slide down her stomach and unbutton her jeans while my lips never leave hers. I start to touch her as I hear her reacting to it…but then I suddenly start to worry if I'm good enough. I think Goma notices because she stops me. "You don't have to." She says almost reading my thoughts. I take a deep breath and peak her on the cheek. I want to though.

She flips me over taking my hand out of her pants. "I just want to lay with you." She says cuddling next to me when I notice she only stopped me because she was really tired. She falls into a sweet sleep as I think about when I woke up. She was right there in front of me. How long as she been by my side? I pull her closer to me and kiss her head before I start to match her breathing. "Goma," I say waking her up a bit. "Yeah?" Her tired voice is so cute. "Do you think Sakura's going to be okay?" I start to remember Sakura's empty face. Goma knows her more than I do and maybe if she thinks Sakura will be fine she will be. She shakes her head. "I think the only thing that would make her better is if she sees Mikoto."

Izumo

Sakura is a good person. I've always known that and to find out she's actually an evil demon princess is shocking. She was once my friend and still is. I watched her grow, seen her come back to life. I feel so stupid that I didn't notice how much Mikoto and her were so in love. It was so obvious. She always took Mikoto's side in everything; they'd always sneak off together, one time I even thought I saw them kiss. She'd always kick Mikoto if he was looking at a dirty magazine or when she'd find out we were watching porn not caring about Totsuka and I. Also, right after we met her Mikoto's taste in pornstars changed to those that looked like Sakura. And when I told him I had a crush on her I think he actually growled at me.

Remembering all this makes me sad so I walk out of my apartment to smoke. The night air is always the best when winter is on its way. I close my eyes while inhaling the smoke when I open them to exhale I notice a familiar face in the distance. I walk over to the guy with a gloomy face. "Kuroh… what are you doing here?" I thought he left a while ago with his cat girl? He looks up at the starless sky. "I like the night time…reminds me that not all darkness is bad." I think he's referring to Sakura as the night time. Somehow we both decide to take walk. I offer him a smoke but he just rejects it.

I wonder about something when I look over to him again sharing the same expression. "I want to ask you something." I say while Kuroh nods giving me approve. "Are you falling in love with Sakura?" At this he looks down with a sad smile. "I have," He looks up not letting the smile leave. "But, she'll always be looking at Mikoto." Even when he's not here. I slightly nod agreeing with him. "Let me tell you something… I've notice the way she looks at you sometimes, almost as if she _wants_ to fall in love with you. And you what… she just might." But she'll always love Mikoto more, and that's the painful truth.

Just then I see something once we're on the bride. It looks like a white flame just blowing in the wind. And when the flame looks like it's falling over we then notice it's actually a dark flame. "Sakura!" I yell while jumping and grabbing her waist pulling her down. We land on the road hard as Kuroh comes racing to us wide eyed. I hold her in my arms as she stares at the railing…I see her eyes and face are both blank. Tear stains run down her cold cheeks "What…what in the world are you doing?" I say trying to catch my breath. She tilts her head. "I was remembering our chicken race when I fell asleep." I stare down at her not knowing what to say. "You feel asleep?! Are you crazy?!" Kuroh yells.

She slowly looks up at him and stares for a while before nodding. I hug her once more getting sad that I almost lost her again. Kuroh and I both help her up as we start walking. I realize that she left an 11 year old and a bratty demon in my bar alone. I nudge Kuroh. "Think you could sleep over at the bar tonight…keep an eye on her." Keep an eye on my bar. He nods while staring down at the blank princess.

Kuroh

Once into the Homra bar Izumo leaves Sakura to me. _She wants to love you. _I remember his words and start to agree with him as I remember the night in the cottage:

I went all the way in as Sakura flinches and starts crying. _No! _She kept screaming for me to stop as I didn't move and just looked at me, my heartbreaking. _No…please. Stop. _I pull out as she curls into a ball. _I'm sorry….I'm sorry. _ She kept repeating while crying…and it took me a while to figure out she wasn't talking to me.

I look at the sleeping girl. I clean her face off as I brush her hair. I just want her to be happy… could I give her that happiness? I think of the best way I could do that. I look out the window as I see one Silver Star shine. "Sell your soul, huh?"

Goma

I'm at my house…staring down at my dad's body. He's pleading he's crying but I feel nothing for him. It was almost as if my mind was completely being taken over. I feel blood drip down my hand and realize it's not mine. I see a black figure with evil dead eyes… _black is almost the same as colorless_.

I wake up to Yata snoring. His beanie is half way off his head while his shirt is rolled up showing off his skin. His presents make me feel better as I pant from my dream. I cuddle up to him when he wakes up. "G-Goma?" He says getting up and rubbing his eyes. I've never seen such a cute scene in my life. "Did you sleep well?" He asks while hugging me. I nod…I'm a lair.

I think about my dream as Yata and I walk to the bar. He hold his skateboard in one hand and in his other he grips my hand. Our fingers lock together. He seems so embarrassed but he doesn't let go. We make it to the bar and when the guys see us they start teasing Yata, but he never lets go of my hand. I see little Anna showing her marble powers to Ciel as he hides his amazement. Izumo is stocking up his bar as the guys tease Yata some more.

I let go of Yata's hand to go ask Izumo something. "Where's Sakura?' It's rare for her not to be up. Izumo gives me a sad expression and I start to worried. "Last night… Kuroh and I saw her by the bridge."

"What was she doing?" Yata comes over and sits down looking as worried as I am. "She was standing on top of the railing and when we noticed it was her….it looked like she was jumping off." At this Anna and Ciel look up and start paying attention. "She was fine…well, I wouldn't say fine. But, she's alive." Did she try to kill herself? I'm speechless as I hear the door open.

Sakura walks out in a beautiful black dress. She looks well put together until you look into her eyes…almost as if she were dead again. She comes and greets us. I want help her…_ I think the only thing that would make her better if she sees Mikoto. _I remember my words when I realize their impossible. After a quiet moment Anna comes over in her red dress and pokes Sakura. "Sakura, do you want me to show you Mikoto?"


	13. k13

Sakura

"Sakura, do you want me to show you Mikoto?" Anna looks up at me with soft serious eyes. My eyes widen a bit as I shake my head not really knowing what to expect. She smiles as she runs over through the door to go up stairs. "What is Anna going on about?" Izumo doesn't understand, just like the rest of us. She comes back down with a camcorder when I see everyone's faces gently smile. Goma and I look at each other in confusion. "That's Totsuka's," Izumo starts explaining while getting a box out. "He used to have that in our faces all the time recording memoires." I grab the camcorder out of Anna's hand and hold it. That sounds like Totsuka. I look at some tape that's on it and it seemed like it broke a little. Anna giggles a little. "Mikoto broke it…but we managed to fix it." Seems like something he'd do, he doesn't know his own strength. The first time we had sex he held me so hard it left bruise on my sides.

Izumo hooks up the recorder on a projector. We're going to watch the films? I see Yata and Anna get excited. Ciel grabs Anna and pulls her to the front. Yata then grabs Goma and places her on his lap while trying not to blush. All the guys try to get closer so they can watch. Izumo stays behind the bar while I sit on the stool. Totsuka recorded_ everything. _A warm feeling fills me up when I hear his voice. I see how each member joined Homra and a lot of Yata's embarrassing moments. Goma would crack up with tears in her eyes while he tried so hard to cover it up.

I smiled and laugh the whole time until Mikoto's part would come up. Then everyone would be quiet as I just looked at him… he's gotten older. His red hair got really dumb and he started smoking… but it's still Mikoto. He has the same smirk, the same deep voice, and just everything about him. I smile as tears form in my eyes. I don't let them fall because I realize I cry too much. I haven't seen Totsuka in anything…just then I see a scene where Anna takes the camera. _"Hey hey I'm not used to being filmed." _

I found you. "Sakura…" I hear Izumo but I ignore him. I finally let the tears I've been stopping fall down. A smile lights up on my face from the sight of him… he too has grown up since the last time I saw him. My best friend…the one who took me in when no one did. The carefree idiot. I really miss you…but I know your death is not a sad thing, because I bet you died with a smile on your face.

Watching all the memories lasted hours…. And I wanted to watch all of them. Every last bit. It's evening out when there all finally finished. When the projector stops everyone looks at each other not sure what to do next. Just then I start laughing. "You guys sure had some great time!" I wish I could've been a part of it. "We sure did!" Yata gets up with his fist in the air. Goma pushes him just to see his reaction and they start play fighting…they sure are cute.

Ciel comes over with Anna. "Sakura, do you know what this girl can do? Her powers are amazing!" I laugh at my amazed butler. Anna lightly blushes and she reminds me of my younger self. The place gets loud as all the guys start playing games. I think watching all their memoires brought back a little life into them. "Oh, really? Show me." I say to Anna as she picks up her marble and hands it to me. I look out of it and the most beautiful colors appear…they're the same colors I see every day but, so much more. I suddenly, drop the marble and it rolls under the bar.

"Sorry." I say to Anna as I bend over and start looking the beautiful red. Just then everybody stops when I hear the door chime. I also hear glass breaking from Izumo dropping a glass. I finally find the marble as I look into it. Anna tugs really hard on my dress and her hand shake. "Don't worry I got it." I say still looking through it. I look up to see Anna staring straight ahead…her eyes wide with tears dripping down. I get up while the marble is still on my eye as I see the most perfect shade of red standing in the door way. My heart tightens as I slowly drop the marble on the floor. I'm utterly shocked as my blank stare faces… Mikoto…standing in the door way.

He has one hand under his shirt and the other on his head like he just woke up…he looks around confused. When our eyes meet…nothing matters anymore. I don't blink as water forms in my white eyes. He hands fall as his eyes widen…he takes a step then hesitates something he never does. He then walks over here almost races when he roughly takes his hands and grabs my face. He presses his lips against mine giving me the hottest most powerful kiss he's ever given me. Anna's hand drops from my dress when tears fall down like they've fallen before. My wide eyes close as his hands drop to my waist pulling me closer. I take his face in my hands as I kiss him back.

He releases from me…and just stares down at me. "Sakura." His deep voice literally shakes me up and I start wailing. He holds me until I can't breathe anymore. He looks down to me and smiles…the biggest smiles I've ever seen him make. "M-Mikoto…" I hear Yata's voice become small as Mikoto turns around to face his Homra gang. "H-How?" No buddy knows what to say. Mikoto doesn't either. He starches the back of his head. "I'm back." He finally says.

"Mikoto!" Anna screams balling her eyes out as she jumps on him followed by everybody in the room. I grip his shirt from behind getting in on this hug. I've never felt a room so happily warm in my life… this is home. This is my home. I look over to Goma who is tearing up and when we make eye contact I know we're thinking the same thing.

Mikoto sits down on the couch as I sit next to him with Anna sitting on my land our eyes never leaving Mikoto. "Goma, huh?" Mikoto smokes while staring at her. He smiles when he's done. Yata goes on and on about how amazing she is and Goma can't take much more of this. She bangs him on the head feeling embarrassed. Mikoto chuckles as he looks over at Anna and me. He stops and stares real hard. "You guys really are sisters, huh?" Anna looks up to me as I realize how much with look alike. "Sisters?" She says, not nothing anything. I warmly smile as she just hugs me already knowing.

No one questions what's going on…because we're all afraid this is a dream. But if this is, then it's my new favorite one. Izumo comes over and sits in front of us. Looking at Mikoto as happy and confused as can be. But happiness is taking over at this point. Mikoto puts out his cigarette and holds his head. "What's wrong?" Izumo asks. "Headache." I lightly touch his hair as he looks over to me. I kiss my two fingers and place it on his head. He smiles and grabs my hand. "All better." He closes his eyes and kisses my hand.

When Goma is done beating up Yata he gets in Mikoto's face. "So… what happened?" He asks the question we all are afraid to ask. Mikoto thinks for a moment. "I woke up on my grave…with a headache. I didn't know what was going on and I suddenly came here." He spoke as if it was nothing when it was everything. Mikoto looks up to me before getting up. "I'm tired." He says and walks away going up to my room. Anna grabs my shoulder. "You should follow him." She gives me a blank smile. I blush while setting Anna down.

I slowly walk up stairs and into my room. It's empty and I get confused. Just then I'm being pulled and then slammed against the wall by a powerful hot kiss. Mikoto picks me up like he always does as our tongues intertwined with each other. I can't breathe but I don't need too. Mikoto kisses my neck as I grip his shoulder. I feel that he's already hard and my heart is going wild, I feel like I'm going to die. "Mikoto." I half moan as yelp as he grabs my face again and kissed me leading me on my bed.

He's on top of me as his throw his shirt off. I rub my hands on his body. He gets down and starts kissing down my body as he starts taking my clothes off one by one. When my dress and bra is gone he start kissing down my inner thigh. He takes my panties off as I arch my back when he kisses my lips down there. When he starts licking me I jolt up in pleasure while covering my mouth. He sticks his tongue in me as I start moaning like crazy. He knows every inch of my body he knows the best places. When I'm almost at my limit he stops and takes his pants and briefs off.

Picking me up me he sets me on his lap while we face each other. I look down and grab his member before sliding it in me. I jolt up remembering his shape while I hear him deeply moan. I start moving my hips as he grabs them making me go faster. "Mikoto…" I pant grabbing his shoulders. "I love you." I say almost crying. He thrusts me down harder as kisses me, but not a lusty one like a sweet gentle one. "I love you too." I look at him and I'm shock to see a tear drip down. "I love you with everything in the world." He holds me closer as he goes a bit slower but then speeds up just then I feel something leak inside me as I feel myself throbbing. "Mikoto…I'm going to cum." I feel drool drip down my cheek as I feel him get bigger.

"Me too." He says as he licks my neck while my head falls back. I feel Mikoto cum inside me as we both let out a huge moan. We can hardly breathe as we looks at each other. Mikoto's cum drip down my thighs when he pulls out. He lays me down while he gives me a kiss on the forehead. I hold him while his head rests on my breasts. "You heart beat is beautiful." He says wrapping his arms around me. If should be…because you gave it back to me.

Mikoto

When Sakura goes in the shower she leaves me to think. How am I here? How is she here? I remembered when Sakura died I found a way to get her back…and I gave my life to the devil for her. But I didn't see her…she wasn't there. I felt so lonely being king without my princess and when Totsuka died, I felt like I lost everything all over again. I decided to kill that scum the colorless king and then die. I thought that when I did I would be with Sakura and Totsuka again, but I wasn't… I was trapped. Trapped in painful darkness.

"Mikoto." I open my eyes to see my beautiful Sakura over me. I touch her blow dried white hair and remember the softness. "What's the matter?" She asks with worry in her eyes. I grab her and pull her down on me. "What could be the matter when I finally got you back?" and this time I'm _never_ letting you go. She lifts up and stares at me before kissing me gently on the cheek. "Let's go downstairs." She smiles.

We walk out of the room and down the stairs to my old gang and new friends. "Seems like you two caught up." Izumo whispers to Sakura and I. Sakura heats up and covers her face. Cute. I grab her hand in mine as she suddenly smiles. "Mikoto, Sakura." Anna comes up to us and it's nice to have her say Sakura's name along with mine. It took me so long to find Anna when I found out she was Sakura's sister. I wanted to protect her and when I was doing so I feel in love the little girl. She reminds me so much of Sakura yet she's her own person.

"Hey, do that to me too~." Goma, Sakura's friend who I'm taking a liking to, pouts at Yata. My boy Yata heats up and I can tell he wants to said okay, but not in front of us. They look good together, who knew Yata found a girl from my dead (now not so dead) girlfriend. Which reminds me. We both sit on a stool as I grab her hand. "You're still mine right?" I look her in her white clear eyes when she smiles. She takes my hand and lifts it up to her face while rubbing her cheek on it. "Forever, remember?"

Just then the door opens to two familiar faces. The first belongs to that black dog, what was his name, the one who tried to stop me the last time we met. And the other was that cat girl. I see Goma get annoyed and she says something to the girl when she hisses. The guy looks over at us, but more to Sakura. She stares at him with a face I've never seen her make… the face of guilt. I didn't like him before but now I _really_ don't like him.

"So, the red king's back I see." He makes his way next to me as Sakura's eyes follow him. He looks at me then at her. "They did say only if your love is powerful enough." He says something I really don't understand as Sakura's mouth drops a little and she lets go of my hand. She stomps over to him and pulls him out the back door and into the ally. When they leave I look at the hand Sakura hand just a moment ago. I hate that cold feeling.


	14. k14

Sakura

Slamming the ally way back door I turn and angrily stare at Kuroh who actually looks kind of shocked. "What. Did you. Do?" I break my words into pieces so he will understand. He doesn't say anything but his eyes says it all. I sigh as I literally don't understand. "Kuroh…did you sell your sold so Mikoto could back to life?" The words don't make sense…he doesn't even like Mikoto, how…why? Kuroh nods. Fury lights up in me as I slap my hand across his face. My hand throbs from the force. Kuroh covers his red cheek as his eye widen in shock. I've a little taken aback by myself…I have never struck a person like that before. "Why…why would you do that?!" I scream.

"Because I love you!" Kuroh yells back at me still holding his face. I shut up and step back. _The only way to sell your soul is if your love is so powerful you're willing to die for them. _"I love you," He gets closer to me as I back up more. "I hated seeing you so messed up! So hurt! It was _killing_ me inside. So I did the only thing I could think of to make you smile again." I'm speechless. I have no idea what to say. What to do. I look down and go over his words in my head. Is his love for me that strong? I look up at him and sigh stepping closer. I grab his hand and set it down so I can take a look at the pain I caused him. I brush his cheek.

"I'm sorry," I apologize for hitting him. "I just… I don't know why I'm so angry at you!" I yell looking in his eyes. He's eyes widen again like everything I'm doing is shocking him to the point of him not understanding anything. He takes my face and brings it to his lips. "Do you love me?" He asks while I just blink at him. "No…I," I don't know how to put my thoughts into words. He pulls my face closer and when our lips touch I back up slamming myself against the door. A flashback of our night in the cottage makes me feel…so dirty. I was with another man besides Mikoto. I cover my mouth and slide down the door. What am I going to do?

Yata

Mikoto…. Mikoto is back. It's unbelievable but I don't want to spoil my happiness by questioning everything. I see Mikoto at the bar with his eyes close. I leave Goma with Anna and Ciel as I walk over and take the seat next to him. Not opening his eyes he takes his hand and pats my head. "Ah, Yata…sorry I caused you to cry." He says and finally opens his eyes. I feel like crying again but I suck it up. I just smile as I enjoy being in my kings company again. Which makes me wonder…is he still my king?

"That girl…Goma was it? She's an interesting one." He's deep calm voice talks about my girlfriend while staring at her. I smile as she laughs while Anna teases Ciel. "Yeah, she is." Really interesting. "So how far have you guys gone?" He takes a sip of his drink as I freak out. "N-Not far at all!" I'm not like you Mikoto… I'm such a pussy when it comes to her. "Hmm, I see." I feel really embarrassed talking about this when I see Kuroh from outside leaving. Wasn't he just with Sakura? "That was fast." Mikoto sees what I see. So does Neko and she runs out the door chasing after him. "Kuroh, huh?" Mikoto says while closing his eyes and leaning back. What is he thinking?

"It's getting late, you should take Goma home." He grabs my head and turns it to her. She notices me and smiles. I like her smiles, because their real, because she's not afraid to say when she's upset. I hop down off the stool. "Remember don't be stupid like me and use protection." Mikoto casually says. I shush him looking over at Goma to make sure she didn't hear him. When it looks like she didn't I let out a sigh. Mikoto gets up and walks over to Sakura who just got back in. I watch as he leans on the wall and stares at her. I've never seen him look at someone like that. Maybe Anna, but that look was something I've never seen. Walking over to Goma and grabbing her hand I think maybe one day Goma and I could like them. In love with each other for nine years, in love with each other even when apart.

"So that's Mikoto, huh?" Goma says while we walk home. It has gotten late and I wonder if she's too tired to do anything tonight. "Yup, isn't he so cool?" She laughs at my admiration while moving closer to me. "I guess." She says. I lift my head up blushing when she brushes against me. But lately I've been feeling a little less nervous around her. I widely smile and wrap my arm around her shoulder pulling her into me. She looks up with a blushing face but then softly smiles leaning her head into me.

"I'm going to take a shower okay?" I say while she jumps on my bed which hasn't been made in days. She nods and rolls into our blankets. I throw my close off and put them in the hamper once in the bathroom. The shower is hotter than I expect once I get in. "Ow, ow, ow." I yelp while quickly turning the heat down. "ah." I sigh in relief when it cools down a bit. I rise out my soapy hair when I hear the door open, but not the bathroom door…my shower door. "Yata…" Goma is naked and is half covered with a towel. I yell and cover my lower half. "W-w-w-w-what are you doing?!"

She looks down and brings the towel to her mouth. "I wanted to take a shower too and you were taking too long." She steps in still holding the towel. I back up against the wall too nervous to cover myself. She slowly drops her towel and I try to back up more as my face as never been this hot. I feel like I'm going to die when she presses her body up against me. "Are you scared of me?" She looks up with the most adorable expression. "Of course not."

She smiles and kisses me. Her tongue parts my lips and enters my mouth. She tastes so sweet as I try to match her moves. We release each other both of us heavily breathing from the hot steam. She kisses my neck as I flinch. Kissing me all the way down my chest and stomach she gets on her knees. The water is flowing on top of her, her black hair sticking to her chest. I hadn't noticed I got hard until she takes it in her hand and kisses the top. "G-Goma what are you-" I'm cut off as she wraps her lips around my member giving me amazing pleasure as she takes it down her throat. I try to cover up my moans and when I quiet it down she take it out of her mouth. While rubbing it in her hand she licks her lips and looks up at me.

"I wanna hear you." She says before licking my member softly and then taking in back in her mouth. She starts bobbing her head. I try so hard to force my sounds back down but to no avail. It starts echoing as I feel myself reach my limit. "Ahnn, I'm gonna cum…" at this Goma slows down which makes me ache for more. I hesitate but I grab her hair from the back and force her deeper on me. She gags but her voice turns into moans as I start to move her head. I go faster just when I feel something drip out. "G-Goma…" I moan when release into her. Her eye become wide as I shoot my cum down her throat. My hands fall down to my side as I start huffing. She takes my member out as a little more cum releases on her face. I want to apologize to her when l look down to see her clean her face with her fingers and then starts sucking on them. Swallowing my cum she smiles and look up at me. "You taste really good." I perk up as I start to get hard again. Goma gets up and turns the water off. I can't take anymore so I pick her up and take her out of the bathroom.

I set her on my bed as I embrace her hot wet body. "I want to do it." I huff in her face. "Do what?" She says teasing me. I know she knows exactly what I mean but she wants me to say it. "I want to have sex with you." This time I don't blush and turn away. I grab her face and seriously stare at her. I want to make her mine. "Because I love you." At this she blushes and grabs me pressing her breasts against my chest. "I love you too!"

I drape my blankets over us as I kiss her everywhere. Groping her and biting her neck. "Yata…I want you now." She says with a heavy breath. My heart start widely beating as I stick my fingers in her to make sure I'll fit. When I feel a smooth wetness I take my member and slowly push it in to her. "Tell me if this hurts." She nods as a tear drops down her cheek .my pillow soaks it up. I've never felt this much bliss as I start trusting harder into her. She keeps moaning my name as I feel her throb.

"Yata…I can't anymore." I can feel her reach her limit as I pull out and cum all over her body. She pants as her chest moves in and out. I bend down and grab her. "I love you." I say before kissing her softly on the lips.

Sakura

I sit up in the darkness as I see Mikoto lay shirtless next to me. We had sex three times tonight and I feel so weak and tired. It's a good feeling though like when you give everything to the one you love. I hug my knees as I feel cool air rush on my bare back from the open window. I rest my head on my knees and stare outside. I remember being able to go outside whenever I wanted, but now I want to stay inside. I want to stay in this bed with Mikoto for as long as possible.

I remember Kuroh's face when he told me he loved me. He was so serious and I feel my heart ache. I don't want to hurt him but everything I'm doing is. I had sex with him and then he goes around and brings Mikoto back. Knowing that whatever I had with him would be over. He _knew_ that. So if he wanted me so bad why did he do that?

I feel Mikoto mutter my name in his sleep as he grabs my naked body. All thoughts of Kuroh float away as I smile down at him. I pat his hair which deflated a little. He pulls me closer and I lay back down as he crawls into me like a baby. He'd so spoiled but I love that about him. I don't always want to be the one embraced.

Something feels heavy on my back when I wake up. I turn around while strong tone arms wrap around me. I'm facing Mikoto and I remember that this isn't a dream. I smile and gently touch his hair and then his face. He groans as he turns around and lies on his stomach. I pout as my eyebrows twitch. I go over and lay on his back kissing his cheek. He slowly opens one eye. "When did you get so heavy?" He mutters. I heat up and smack him on the head. Putting my black stocking and his shirt on, I pout while walking down stairs. Anna and Ciel are already up as they eat breakfast severed by Izumo. I'm starting to question if this is a bar or a diner. "Good morning." Izumo smiles at me.

I yawn as I starch my messy bed hair. "You look exhausted," Izumo states while handing me a cup of coffee in a cute pink cup. "Mikoto must've worn you out." He smiles while teasing me. But I'm not embarrassed as I warm up at his words. "Did Mikoto make you pregnant?" Anna says with a mouthful of food. I chock on my drink. We really need to explain a few things to her. "You're still not using protection?" Izumo looks up with a worried expression. I shake my head. I hate condoms. "I don't think Kuro Hime can even reproduce." Ciel says with a curious look over his face. "Well there you go nothing to worry about." I drink my coffee as a familiar van pulls up. It's the same van that took Goma.

Guys in a black and blue uniform holding swords jump out. A guy with glasses and a bored expression slowly gets out and I despise the way he looks at the bar. A woman with blonde hair and a full figure stands next to a sophisticated looking guy with glasses. He leads the uniforms to the front of the bar and walks in. "Well if it isn't Scepter 4, about time you make your appearance." Izumo says as he softly stares at the woman. "To what do we owe the pleasure?" I hear Mikoto's voice as he comes with a tired aura.

When everybody notices him their jaws drops but the two guys with glasses literally look like they're about to pass out. "S-Suoh…" The sophisticated guy says in absolute shock. "How?" He's unable to speak. Mikoto yawns while coming over to my side. He leans on the bar while eyeing me. I can literally feel his hands on me with his look. Suddenly the younger looking guy with glasses draws his sword and stabs my coffee making it drop in little pieces giving me a deep cut on my thigh. Mikoto jerks up and glares at the kid.

"Pay attention." He says with a twisted smile. The older guy with glasses comes over and puts his hand on his shoulder. "That's enough, Fushimi." The guy comes over and looks at me. I feel Mikoto getting angry behind me as blood drips down staining the floor boards. "Allow me to introduce myself," The guy slightly bows to me. "I am Munakata Reisi, the blue king and Captain of Scepter 4." He whispers something before drawing his sword at me. Mikoto steps in front of me. "I have come to arrest the evil princess of the demon world."


	15. k15

Goma

Something is tickling my face. I want to sleep more, let me sleep. I slowly open my eyes to Yata playing with my hair. He smiles a cheeky smile when he notices I'm awake. I passionately hug him. He's so cute! He brushes my hair while I run my fingers down his bare back. "Hey, look! I got you breakfast." He smiles and goes over to the counter. It's a bowl of all my favorite fruit. Thank god it's the perfect breakfast. He hands me the bowl and looks at me with this legs crossed. When I take a bit he holds his feet and rocks back and forward. "What?' I laugh at his giddiness.

"Are you happy?" He stops rocking. I stare at him for a while my heart thumping. I lean over and peak him on the cheek. "Of course I am." He blushes and the smiles. "So am I." He lies on his stomach and grabs me in for a hug. "Let's go on a date." He looks up at me. His hair is a mess and it's so cute. I lightly touch it. "Sure." I grab an apple slice and bring it to his lips. He takes a bite and then grabs my fingers licking and them sucking on them. "But," He looks up to me still licking my fingers. "I want to do it again." My heart jumps as I throw the bowl on the floor and attack him. I don't need to go on a date I could just lie in this bed with you forever.

Mikoto

"I have come to arrest the evil princess of the demon world." Munakata points a weapon at my Sakura. Evil princess? Demon world? I look down at Sakura when she looks up at me she breaks eye contact by looking down in shame. I face Munakata and refuse to give her to him. "Over my dead body." He smirks. "As far as I'm concerned you already are." I return his smirk. Munakata clears his throat. "I'm not prepared to fight the living dead, but I must take Kuro Hime in to custody before she causes a war between dimensions." I understand nothing that comes out of his mouth and I suddenly become pissed off.

"I'll go." Sakura says and steps up. I grab her wrist pulling her. She gives me a reassuring smile. "I'll be okay." I don't let go of her though. I will not let her go into a jail cell. "Then take me with her." I say to the blue king. He shakes his hand. "For what? Coming back to life?" His sarcastic nature sure is annoying. Finally Munakata sighs. "Very well." He waves his hand for one of his guys to cuff me. When they do Sakura flinches but is cuffed herself. Her eyes don't leave me as they lead us out the door. Anna and Ciel fight back. I look at Izumo to get them to stop. "No! Mikoto, Sakura!" Anna yells while fighting Izumo. "You can't take away Kuro Hime! This is dangerous!" The little boy screams freaking out like he's scared of something happening to us. We get shoved in the van. Sakura yelps at her wound. "Hey, jackass," I call Munakata over to me. He grabs my face getting annoying at my cursing. "Come again?" He gives me a passive aggressive smile. "Mind getting my girl first aid for the cut you caused her to yet?" He looks over at Sakura who is glaring at him. "Your girl, huh?" He smiles. Don't even think about it.

He goes over and grabs her leg as she l finches at his touch. He leans his head between her thighs and licks up the blood. She closes her eyes in disgust as I feel my heat burn in fury. "Stop fucking touching her, blue scum." I clench my teeth wanting so badly to strangle him. "Ah, so this is the type of thing to get you mad." He continues licking her, cleaning her up. When he's done he looks over to me and licks his lips. "She's really soft." I was just about to get up when I see Sakura's leg lift up and kick his head. His glasses get knocked off as he falls to the ground. "Pft." That was perfect. Sakura glares at Munakata when he gets up. He puts his glasses back on and gets out of the back. Before shutting the door he turns to her. "Sorry, I'm really not a bad guy…I just wanted to see this one's angry face before he dies again." Then he closes the door leaving us in darkness.

"Stupid idiot." Sakura finally says after 15 minutes of silence. I feel the statement was more for me than anybody. I get up with my hands cuffed together in front of me and sit next to her. I'm a little surprised when she leans on my shoulder. "Is it selfish of me that I'm happy?" She's happy that I'm coming along with her. I nod. "A little." She looks up at me with sad eyes. I chuckle before giving her a kiss. She's selfish in all the right ways.

Goma

I put on my hoddie, shorts, and stocking. Looking in the mirror my red eyes light up when Yata appears in front of me. He snuggles his beanie on his head before looking at me and when he does he blushes. "I've never seen you in shorts before." He looks away. Why is he getting embarrassed, he's seen me naked. "You look really cute." He says. Now I'm the one blushing. We decided to go on a date today, my first date, our first date. We don't exactly know what we're going to do, but we're just going to go with the flow.

It's really nice outside, the sun isn't burning, but just sends down a light heat. Some puffy clouds float above the blue sky to revile and amazing view. But the only view I adore right now is looking up to Yata who has smile on his face as he leads me around the city. We stop in front of a really pink looking store. "I-I've never been on a date before but I read in a manga once that a couple went shopping." I stare at him then at the store. I don't hate pink, I actually really love soft pink, but I don't want to spend my time around clothes on the first date with Yata. Not to mention how many girls are staring at him.

I grab his hand and lead him away from the shop and the pretty girls. He doesn't question me as we walk around the city and finally make it to the stake park. He gives me a confused face as he looks around all the high schools guys messing around. I point to his skate board that he's holding in his hand. "Teach me." I always see how great he is on that thing and it's not like I really want to learn but this seem like it'll be fun. Just because he has to touch me a lot. Yata's face brightens as he sets his board down. "Okay." He widely smiles and grabs my hand.

He helps he on the board why grabbing my waist. It's a little bruised up from last night. I never realized how strong he was until he got his hands on me. He places my feet the right way. "Okay, now just go really slow." Slow? What am I a little girl? I push really fast with Yata's hands still glued to me. "Goma!" I go a bit too fast and fall backwards on top of Yata. He's board flies nearly 10 feet. "Ouch." I say rubbing my head. "Hey! Didn't I say go slow!" Yata yells. I look up to him and after staring at each other for a couple minutes we start laughing crazy almost in tears. This date is surely not turning out the way we wanted it to. We're think about each other too much when we should be thinking together.

Yata helps me up as a familiar voice calls my name. "Goma!" I look over to see my friend Sota from school. "Oh, hi." I say when I notice he has Yata's board. "I saw this roll over so I thought I'd bring it back to you." He smiles handing it to Yata who frowns at the kid. Sota is the only one I talk to at school, well he talks to me I just listen. I ignored him at first but I guess I couldn't shake him off. "Why haven't I seen you in school lately?" I gulp. Shit, I guess I've been too busy wrapped up in this king and demon stuff that I forgot all about it. Not that it's going to affect my grades. "Yeah, well." I awkwardly laugh reminding myself to go next week.

Sota looks up to Yata who has been glaring at him. "This your boyfriend?" He asks me while pointing to him. Yata grabs my shoulder and pulls me into him. "Yeah, I'm her boyfriend gotta problem?" I look up to him and squint my eyes giving him a what-the-hell-are-you-doing face. Sota puts his hands in front of him protecting himself from Yata's words. "Well, anyways I gotta go. See you later, Goma?" I nod and watch him run off with a few girls I recognize from school.

"Jealous Misaki~" I tease Yata as we walk out of the park. "I was not jealous! I just don't like that guy!" He pouts. I grab his hand locking our fingers together. "Because you're jealous." I looking up at him while he pulls his beanie down. "So, what? You're my girlfriend so I don't like other guys talking to you." He. Is. So. cute! I hug him. "You can get jealous anytime you want!" I yell, knowing that I share the same feeling as he does.

Just then on the big TV on one of the buildings shows a news report about my house. We both stop and watch the silent news case. They show a photo of my dad and then of me. My heart aches as I remember when I saw him dead. Just then my head pounds as I remember something. A flashback:

I just got home and all day I was feeling so much pain. "I'm home." I yell expecting my dad to pop out. But he never does. I walk into the living room finding a monstrous beast holding my father. Her hair was as black as night and her was skin pale as death. Her eyes are a dark blood red. I drop my bag and run over to them like I could save him. She points out her finger with a long sharp nail and shakes it. She floats over to me leaving my dad paralyzed. She grabs my face and a cold fire burn into me as I feel my mind being consumed by darkness. I stumble over to my dad who is wide eyed with tears pouring down his face. The monster places an iron knife in my hand. I watch myself hover over my father as I roughly stab him, ripping his body into bits. He's crying and pleading doesn't stop me. When I'm done I drop the bloody knife and stare at his body still trap in the darkness.

I feel the memory take over my body as I grab my head a drop to the ground. "Goma!" Yata bends over to me, shaking me. I start to feel tears fall when my hands begin to shake. I killed my father. I'm the one who killed him. _I'm the monster. _

Sakura

Mikoto and I are being pushed into Scepter 4's headquarters. The place looks like it's going through repairs when I remember the battle I had with that demon. "Seems like you haven't been keeping the place up, blue king." Mikoto teases Munakata. He looks over to me and frowns. "You can thank your _girl _for that." He then looks away. "What fun you had when I was gone." He looks down at me with a curious face. "Stop that." Don't stay _gone. _Two of his blue dogs push us down into the cells. The place looks pretty much the same when I was here. They throw us in a cell together while unlocking our cuffs. When they slam and lock the cell Mikoto sucks his teeth before lying down on the hard bed sticking out of the wall. I walk over and lay next to in. It's big enough for two people. He turns over and faces me. "Wanna do it?"

I heat up and hide my face in his shirt. Is it weird that I kind of do? Even when we're in this situation, even when people could see us? I'm such a pervert. I hear Mikoto chuckle as his lifts my head and gives me kiss. I snuggle into him as his warmth heats up the cold cell. "Sakura," He says. "Hmm?"

"When I woke up this morning… you were gone. Don't do that again." I look up to his pouting face. "I won't." I shake my head promising him. He pulls me into him as he plays with my long strands of white hair. "I noticed Homra has gotten a few more members." I say remembering how in the past there were only two. He laughs. "Yeah, well…" His voice trails off thinking about his gang members. I knew he cares for them deeply and would do anything to protect them. I smile. That's what I love about him.

"You know… the whole time I was king I never got you out of my head." He says while his arm lists up to cover his eyes. "Just when I thought I gotten over you I saw Anna…and she reminded me so much of you and how much I loved you. Totsuka and Izumo never talked about you…but that doesn't mean they forgot. When Anna would do something that you did…we'd all just look at each other and smile. It was a very sad smile. Ah, Sakura." He uncovers his eyes and embraces me. "I love you." Just when I was about to say I love you too the doors open.

"I would appreciate if you guys wouldn't do those things here." Munakata say while walking and pushing his glasses up. "We weren't…but maybe we should." Mikoto's hand tickles up my thigh and gently touches me. I blush while Munakata does not look amused. "Okay, okay." Mikoto stops and sits up. He rubs his head as he looks down and takes joy in my flushed face. Munakata sighs and steps closer to us. "Okay, time to stop playing jail time. Suoh come with me." He says while Mikoto frowns getting pissed off. "Fine, well at least come with me so I can explain some things,"

It takes him a minute but Mikoto finally gets up. I start to get uneasy…explain things to he? As in things about _me?_ Half getting off the bed I grab Mikoto's shirt. They both look over to me as Mikoto pats my head giving me a soft smile. "Be a good princess and stay here." I slowly let go and watch then walk out. I pout while I bring Mikoto's shirt up to my nose. It smells just like him. It warms me up and makes me feel so much bliss.

I close my eyes taking in his scent when I hear the door open. My eyes shoot open and when I see my visitor my heart drops. I back up into the wall not going anywhere when the purpled hair demon steps in. His presents bring me back to the night I was 16, the night I was killed. I was killed by him. He steps closer and he's now face to face with me. Smiling with his sharp teeth he grabs my face really hard. I struggle as he grabs my face with more force. "You just won't die will you, your highness." I let out a bloodcurdling scream when his black aura burns into me. Killing me.


	16. k16

Mikoto

After being nearly forced out of the cell Munakata and I made it up to the main floor. His members work on the computer and when I see Fushimi he gives me a sour look through his glasses. I smirk at the former Homra member. He's petty betrayal never bothered me, I actually don't blame him. If he wanted to leave to be in a more "pure" clan then whatever, though I don't think he's reason is as pure as he thinks. I do want knock his face in for cutting Sakura though.

We make it into another room which seems to be Munakata's office. It's a big room with a bar divider separating his desk and a sitting area. He goes over and sits in his unnecessary large chair and moves his puzzle pieces out of the way. I stand over him craving a smoke when he clears his throat. "First of all should I say welcome back?" His sly remarks makes me chuckle. "Or the better question would be how is it possible?" He stares hard at me as if he'll find the answer on my body. I honestly don't know myself, but I have a pretty good idea. "Deals with the devil."

Munakata smirks. "I thought so, but it's not the devil…it's the black queen." I raise my eyebrows at him. "Black queen?" I almost say laughing thinking it's a joke. But the look on his face proves me wrong. He then goes on telling me about how there was a black Dresden Slate made from Satan's bitter lover. So he's telling me there's another king, no queen, among us and she's more power than any of the kings? I question this. "And regarding that Sakura," I perk up at my girls name in his mouth. "She's," just then one of his clansmen burst through the door. "I beg my interruption, but captain we just spotted an intruder….and it seems to be like the ones before."

Right after he finishes a bloodcurdling scream echo's through the place. My heart drops as I recognize Sakura's scream. I wait for nothing as I push by the clansmen and through the main floor and then door into the cells. I see black aura seeping out of our cell. I run to it to see it's closed. I grip the bars as I see a familiar guy strangling Sakura. I use all my strength to pry the bars open. When I do I grab the guy by the neck and throw him into the wall. Sakura falls to the floor gasping for air as she holds her already bruised neck.

"My, my you always come at the worst times." The purpled hair guy grabs his hat that fell with him and tucks it back on his head. I suck my teeth as I want to murder this guy…just like he murdered Sakura. He looks up at me with black eyes that no human could ever have and he pushes me against the wall with vine like powers. "M-Mikoto…" Sakura say while coughing. I clench my teeth as I try to get out of the sticky rope. I know I don't have my powers anymore but I can't be with useless. While thorns start to cut me the guy turns his direction to Sakura who tries to back away from him.

"Don't be so frighten, your highness." Your highness? "Allow me to introduce myself. I am the black queen's personal demon king Mephisto Pheles. I rule the demon world by her side and was sent, years ago, to slay you so you wouldn't take the crown." I don't understand what he's talking about as he leans down and takes Sakura chin in his sharp nailed fingers. "But, it seems like I have to do the job all over again since," He looks over to me. "You were brought back to life." He smiles at me with shark like teeth. "So maybe we should punish _you_ first." He says to me. Sakura flinches at his words as he picks her up while he sits on the bed placing her on his lap.

She starts to struggle as I try to free myself to no avail. He then takes his finger and places it in his mouth. He sucks on it before he lowers his hands down brushes his fingers against Sakura stomach. Her eyes widen as he covers her mouth with his free hand. "This may hurt." He whispers in her ear staring at me. Fury like rage boils in my blood as he reaches down and moves her panties out of the way before sticking his finger in. Her screams are muffled as her tears roll down in pain. She starts kicking and screaming as I see him go deeper.

He finally takes it out and brings his fingers up to his lips and licks it once. "She's very sweet." He looks down at her and stokes her head. He frowns throwing her on the floor. She hits her head as she gives up fighting and lies on the floor. "I would think Kuro Hime would put up more of a fight…how disappointing." Stop…calling her that. Seeing Sakura lie on the floor makes my blood boil as I pull off the vines and it rips off followed by the whole thing. I charge at the guy taking his neck in my hands. He smiles at my action. He looks over to Sakura and then back at me. "You don't know who she is, do you?" He gives me the look pity as I grip his neck more.

Taking his hand he presses black fire on my hand. I let go while it burns my hand. "Well, why don't you let me explain?" Just then Sakura coughs. "D-don't…" She can barely speak as I question everything that's going on. Mephisto laughs. "I guess she doesn't want you to know…even better. That girl is the black princess. She's dark and evil and I'm surprised she hasn't killed you yet." My eyes widen as I look down at her…Sakura…my Sakura is an evil demon? She looks at me in shame before looking down. Just then my body pushes back and I hit the wall hard.

"Thanks for an opening." Mephisto grabs Sakura by the hair as black aura surrounds them. She breaks free of his grip and jumps over to me. "Mikoto!" She yells as I reach my hand out to her. We touch but only for a moment before she starts to disappear. The last thing I see is Sakura's tear stained face.


	17. k17

Mikoto

Ciel told me Kuroh had to come with me to the demon world. This irritates me to the core, but I have to suck it up for Sakura's sake. Izumo called Kuroh over here and he refused at first but when Sakura was mentioned that dog rushed over here with his cat girl. "So you're experienced with the demon world, huh?" I say when Kuroh and Neko make it to the bar. The sun is setting leaving the sky with a light pink that remains me of Sakura's flushed face. He glares at me like I was mocking him or something…well I guess I was. "Sakura and I went to save that little pride punk of yours." He sighs and leans up against the bar next to me.

I see Neko pick up Anna and sit her on her lap. When did they become so close? "So, you went with Sakura?" I glare at him for no reason other than I remember how upset Sakura was with him. I keep wondering what happened in the back ally so much that it drives me crazy. When Sakura came out she looks ill with guilt. He looks up at me and smiles then nods. Ceil comes over and hands me a bottle nodding at Kuroh. "Well, Mr. Boyfriend lets go." The tone in his voice is annoyance mixed with a little bit of envy. I smile with the thought of knowing he knows that _I'm _that one Sakura loves.

He leads me to the city hall and looks down at my hand. When he reaches out I back away rejecting his hand. "We have to go to the top, and this is how Sakura and I did it last time." I don't want to know what they did together last time so I roll my eyes. I go around the building and choose to take the normal way up to the roof. Once I get there Kuroh yawns like he's been waiting for me forever. Very funny. I smile as he pushes me to the edge. Ciel told me how to get to the demon world, seems pretty abnormal but everything about this is.

I grab the bottle of Ciel's blood from Kuroh's hands and pour in down into the street. Before it lands though a black hole is form and I know we have to jump. I look over to Kuroh who doesn't look nervous at all. I smirk and with my hands in my pockets still I jump off the ledge. I'm surrounded by darkness but just then I land on a soft soil in a pitch dark village looking place. Kuroh lands behind me. "Couldn't have waited?" he says.

"Not for you." I didn't even want you to come here in the first place. Kuroh stumbles around almost looking for someone or something. "Come here." He grabs my forearm and takes me around a small house. Just then a nasty screaming laugh is heard from the front of the house and the sound of a buzzing chainsaw. What the fuck? I look over to Kuroh who has a smug smile on his face like he saw an old friend. Just then a window opens and a maid with redish hair and big round glasses smiles at us. "Well, well…trespassers?" Her smile grows wider showing off knifelike teeth. I hear the chainsaw getting closer and I turn around to a demon with long red hair, black eyes, and glasses smiling at us.

He was just about to rip us apart when Kuroh steps in front of me. The demons face changed completely when he sees him. Throwing the still buzzing chain to his side-the maid catches it- he jumps over to Kuroh and embraces him. The demon starts crying. "Kuroh! Thank god you're here!" He cries some more before Kuroh pushes him off. "what do you mean?"

The demon sniffs. "Sakura has been taken as the black queen's prisoner. In about a week she's holding a ball where she will kill her."

Sakura

I lie on the floor and pull my shirt up to me. Mikoto's smell has been replaced by the smell of blood and death. Sometimes I would hear screams, but that's not what I hate hearing. I hate hearing the dead silence after the scream. I haven't eaten or even drank in what seems like days. How long has it been in the human world? Mephisto would come in here and "entertain" me when he only touches me for his own sick pleasures. Or at least tires to touch me, I have a little fight left but I don't know how long I'll have it.

Mephisto comes in with the door creaking. I open my eyes but slowly clench then shut from the sight of him. I feel him come over and grab my hair staining it with his dirty fingers. "here." He shoves a glass of water in my face. As much as I want it I turn my face away rejecting anything he tries to give me. He doesn't seem too happy about that. Taking the glass to his lips he drinks some and takes my face in his dead hands. He presses his cold lips against mine and opens my mouth giving me water. I spit in his mouth and chop on his tongue. He jerks away spiting on me while blood rushes down his pale face.

"You bitch." He turns around and kicks me in my already beat up face. "You should know your place." He comes over and grips my hair again this time wrapping his fingers in it. With his other hands he locks my chains up to the wall. His long tongue goes up and down my neck as chills run through my back. I'm about to be sick as I struggle. He roughly grabs my face in his hands. "This is going to be painful."


End file.
